


How are you?

by feltpen



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bipolar Disorder, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Escort Service, Explicit Language, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence, Rimming, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feltpen/pseuds/feltpen
Summary: AU - Ian was best friends with Mandy growing up but him and Mickey never got together. Most of Ian's teenage past is the same (runaway to the army, bi-polar, psychiatric treatment), minus the kidnapping and his relationship with Mickey. Ian is now an EMT with his mental health mostly under control. Mickey has gotten his life together enough to be the owner of a pawn shop. They haven't seen each other in years.One day, Ian gets a call on the job about a shooting at a pawn shop. It's Mickey. Ian decides to act on his years old crush now that he's back in his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head for a short-ish series. I wanted to type out the into chapter to just get it out and force myself to follow up on the idea.  
> It'll be a not-so-slow burn. Cause I live for the smut. :P
> 
> I'll update tags as I flesh everything out. Enjoy.

Ian and his partner were rushing through the streets of Chicago. The lights were flashing, the siren was blaring. This was going to be a close one. They had gotten a call about a shooting at a pawn shop in the South Side and the caller said the victim was unconscious and there was a lot of blood. 

As the ambulance turned onto the street of their destination, Ian saw the throng of people on the sidewalk. Only one police car had made it before them and the two officers had their hands full trying to keep nosy bystanders at a distance and secure the victim. 

“Ah, shit.” Sue sighed. “We gotta get in there so the cops can get these morbid, nosy fucks outta the way.”

Ian nodded in agreement and reached between the seats for his hand pack. He usually jumped out first as Sue got the stretcher and other equipment ready. The second the ambulance was parked, he was in motion out the door. 

“Paramedics! Paramedics!” He yelled as he rushed through the crowd. He made a beeline towards the door of the shop. 

One police officer yelled after him. “Thank god you’re here. We’ll try to keep these people back.”

Ian didn’t have time to respond as the body and pool of blood came into view. Shit. The other officer was holding a piece of cloth against the stomach of the victim, who was laying in front of a glass display case. Ian knelt down beside him and immediately started his visual analysis of the scene. The officer had blood up to his elbows and they were now both kneeling in a pool of it. The victim’s face was pale as ivory under the smears of blood that originated from his mouth. There was still an active drip of the dark red stuff coming from one side of his lips. 

The red-headed EMT asked the cop for information as he performed a routine check of the body to assess if there was any other damage than the obvious bullet holes. Luckily, there didn’t seem to be anything else such as broken bones or lacerations. 

The familiar metallic clanking of the stretcher filled the shop. Sue was beside him in an instant. They worked fluidly to secure their patient’s wounds and quickly move him onto the firm mat on the stretcher. Ian spoke a few words to the blood-soaked cop before following to the ambulance. The poor guy was young, and had the look of someone who hadn’t seen this much blood before. Ian felt a bit bad for him. He was working the South Side after all. There would be a lot more blood in his future. 

___

 

Ian and Sue were successfully able to transfer the patient to the emergency room doctors within seven minutes of loading him into the ambulance. His heart rate was incredibly weak, but he was hanging in when they saw him carted away to the operating room.

Ian took a deep breath and grabbed a towel to wipe his red-stained hands on. He loved his job, and he loved saving people, but blood was blood. He hated to see that much leaking out of the person it was supposed to be inside. He silently wished that man luck. 

He took a large chug of water before meeting Sue who was filling out some paperwork with the emergency room nurses. He overheard the last part of a sentence.

“... this Milkovich guy better be tough with the two holes we saw in him.” 

The nurse was nodding.

“Hey, what did you call him?” Ian interrupted.

Sue glanced up for a moment. “Ah, Milkovich. The cops got an id on him cause he’s the owner of the shop. And he had id on his person when they got there.”

Ian took a step closer to scan the paper she was filling out. His heart was beating faster. “First name?”

Sue paused. “Umm… here. Say’s he’s Mikhailo Milkovich.” She looked up at Ian’s shocked features. “What? Do you know him?”

Ian was frozen for a few seconds.

“Ian?!”

He started. “Uh, yeah, I do. From high school… I mean the neighborhood. I, uh, was best friends with his sister.” He passed a hand through his hair and breathed out a curse. “Fuck.”

Sue placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. “Hey, it’s ok, Ian. He’s gotta be tough if he’s from your neighborhood, right?”

Ian gave a weak smile. “You have no idea.”

Sue smiled back. “Just keep that in mind.” She went back to the paperwork. 

“Mind if I make a call?” Ian asked.

“The sister?” She eyed him empathetically.

“Yeah.” Ian breathed out.

Sue replied softly. “It’s not a problem. Take all the time you need. I got this covered.”

Ian nodded in thanks and grabbed his cell out of his zippered pocket. He stepped outside and scrolled to Mandy’s name. They had kept in touch sporadically since she had left Chicago and become an escort for high rollers in New York. Their lives had taken them on different paths but they could still talk and occasionally (during Mandy’s once or twice yearly visits) chill like the besties they were as young teens. But Ian hadn’t talked to her in a few months.

He hit the phone icon and took a few deep breaths through his nose as he heard the call connect.

The phone picked up after three rings. “Ian Gallagher. To what do I owe the pleasure of an actual fucking phone call?” Mandy’s voice was light and reassuringly familiar.

“Hey, Mandy.” Ian sighed. “I’m so sorry to call like this out of the blue…”

She interrupted him. “Don’t sweat it. What’s up?”

“Um, I have some news. Some bad news.”

There was silence on the line for a few seconds before Mandy’s voice came through harshly. “What’s wrong? Spit it out, damn it.”

“It’s Mickey… I got a call today at work about a shooting victim-”

Mandy interrupted him again, this time frantic. “Is he alive. Oh, Ian, tell me he’s not fucking dead.”

“No, no. I just dropped him at the hospital. He’s going into surgery right now. Two gunshot wounds. I don’t know anything else.”

Ian heard rustling and curses on the other end of the line. “K, Ian, I’m coming to Chicago. I got the money to get a flight asap. I’ll call my brothers.”

“Ok.” Ian said, not sure what else to say in this situation.

“I really appreciate the call. And that it was you that helped him.” Ian could hear her sincerity. “K, I’m leaving right the fuck now. I’ll text when I land in Chicago.”

“I’ll let you know if I hear any updates, but I have a few hours of my shift yet, so I can’t stay at the hospital.”

“Ok.” Ian heard what sounded like a door slam on Mandy’s end. “Talk to you soon.”

The line disconnected and Ian sighed again. He lit up a cigarette and took a short walk away from the hospital doors. 

Mickey Milkovich. It had been years since he’d seen him. But you never forget your best friend’s older siblings. Especially if one happened to be the baddest bad-ass in the neighborhood. And especially if he was your secret crush as a horny gay teenager.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian crossed his arms firmly over his chest against the cold of the train. He decided to take the L instead of his car to avoid parking fees at the hospital. And it was a cold spring. 

He had gotten a text from Mandy late the night before saying she had arrived in Chicago and was going to the hospital. He had waited for her update for a few hours and was relieved when she said Mickey was in a recovery room now. Apparently he hadn’t lost any of his body’s disregard of bullet wounds. Ian had to wait until after his shift the next day to visit the Milkovichs. He was excited to see Mandy, but nervous of the circumstances. He also felt a weird responsibility for Mickey. He had been his patient, practically bleeding out in his care, a day ago. He hoped it wasn’t an awkward meeting.

The redhead couldn’t help but reminisce about his rough childhood with Mandy at his side. They had been through some shit together. Everything from dealing with being gay, dealing with her abusive father, to discovering he had bipolar disorder. And thinking of his teenage years inevitably brought up his dozens of memories of jacking off to fantasies of Mandy’s older brother. The one who swore like his life depended on it, slung every drug known to man, and seemed to tease Ian with cutoff shirts every chance he could. Ian knew Mickey had never thought twice about him as Mandy’s friend. There had been times when they had all spent time together, but Mickey was always aloof and coarse. Ian had mentally beat himself up so many times for pining after such an unattainable target. 

Ian got off the train and shoved his hands in his winter jacket as he briskly walked to the hospital. He knew the ER staff because of his job, but it had been years since he was in any other part of the hospital. 

“Hi, I’m here to see a patient.” He told the nurse at the first desk he saw. 

“Name?” she replied.

“Milkovich. He’s in recovery from surgery for gunshot wounds.”

The nurse scanned her computer screen. “Yep, looks like he’s down that hall, first left, room R205.”

“Thanks.” Ian smiled and started off down the hallway. He barely made it twenty feet when a small blonde form basically tackled him from the side. “Woah, what-”

“Ian! So good to see you.” 

Ian realized it was Mandy clinging to his side. He was still surprised at her new hair color as of last year. He gave her a one armed hug back. “Mandy!!” When the youngest Milkovich unattached herself from him, he could see the dark circles under her eyes, but otherwise she was put together in expensive looking clothes and looked good. So he told her.

She slapped his arm. “Thanks, dickhead. You don’t look half bad yourself.”

Ian smiled but then sobered up, remembering why he was there. “Um… how’s Mickey.”

Mandy’s grin dimmed a bit but didn’t disappear. “Oh, you know. Two bullets aren’t going to bring down that stubborn asshole. He’s still real fucked up from all the pain meds, but he’s actually been awake for a bit.”

“That’s good. He was in really bad shape when we got to him yesterday.” Ian shoved his hands in his pockets again. “So weird that I was on that call. I didn’t even recognize him at first.”

“I’m just happy it was you. I know you’re a kickass paramedic.” 

Ian cleared his throat. “Um, you think I could see him. Kinda feel like I owe him something, ya know.”

“You don’t owe him anything else besides already helping to save his sorry ass.” Mandy nodded down the hall. “You’re like my family, Ian. Of course you can say hi.”

They started off down the hall, Mandy leading the way to the room. When she pushed the door open, Ian took in the sight. Mickey was still hooked up to a dozen tubes and wires and was just as pale as he was yesterday. At least there was no blood this time. Ian swallowed down his emotions at the memory. 

Mandy walked up to Mickey’s bedside. She touched his forearm below the IV insertion. “Hey, Mick.”

Ian saw the man’s eyes flutter. He stayed standing near the door. He felt like he shouldn’t really be there. 

“Mickey…” Mandy continued. “Guess who’s here? Your ginger knight in shining armor.”

Mickey’s eyes opened groggily. “What?” his voice was low and raspy.

Mandy nodded in Ian’s direction. “Ian. Gallager. My bestie from high school. He was the paramedic who helped you yesterday.”

Ian took a few uncertain steps forward. “Um, how are you?”

Mickey’s eyes took him in. “How the fuck do you think I am, firecrotch? Got two extra holes in my body that I didn’t fucking ask for.”

Ian’s mouth opened. He didn’t know how to respond.

Mandy gave her brother a light smack. “Be nice, shithead. Didn’t you hear me say Ian was the one who saved your ungrateful ass.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Mickey sighed. “Thanks, I guess.”

This fit perfectly with how Ian remembered Mickey, which made him feel less awkward. “You’re welcome.” He smirked a bit and tilted his head at Mandy. “And thank you for an excuse to get this little hoodrat back to her hood.” 

Mickey gave a raspy chuckle that quickly turned into a groan as his hands went to his torso. “Don’t make me fucking laugh. Hurts like a bitch.”

Mandy was grinning. “Aww, Mickey. You could’ve just called. No need to go getting shot up just to see me.”

Mickey lifted a middle finger in her direction which made her smile even wider. Ian couldn’t nelp grinning too, looking between the two. 

“Do you want anything to eat or drink?” Mandy directed at her brother.

“Yeah, get me more of those pudding cups.”

“God, you are such a child.” Mandy replied.

Ian cleared his throat. “I should probably go. I’m glad you’re alive Mickey.”

“You and me both.” Mickey snorted and shut his eyes again.

Mandy asked Ian. “Want to come back tomorrow. I was going to get some action movies and pizza to raise this one’s spirits. Watch with us?”

“Ummm…” Ian glanced at Mickey in the hospital bed. “If it’s ok with Mickey.”

Mickey didn’t open his eyes. “Whatever. Just make sure the pizza’s got tons of meat on it.”

Ian walked out of the room with Mandy. “He’s still tough.”

Mandy nodded. “Damn right. Even after he got out of jail the last time, he’s stayed tough. Can’t run a pawn shop in our old neighborhood and not be the one everyone’s afraid to fuck with.”

Ian nodded. “So, um, you really think I should come by tomorrow? It won’t be weird?”

“No, we’re just watching movies. And I’m not sure how long I’ll be here after Mick’s feeling better. Come by after work?”

“Ok, I’ll text you.”

Mandy gave him another tight hug. “Bye, Gallagher. Thanks for saving my bro.”

“Just doing my job.” Ian smiled as he walked away. 

 

______

 

Ian fired off a text to Mandy as he picked up his stuff from his work locker.

Ian: _done work now. still think it’s ok if I come by?_

Mandy replied before Ian even shut his locker.

Mandy: _Yes! Come by anytime._

Ian sent an affirmation and headed to the parking lot. He was still a bit uneasy about intruding on Mickey’s recovery. But he wanted to see Mandy before she had to leave for the East Coast again. He would suck up his insecurities and try to make the best of the inevitable awkwardness.

He arrived about an hour later and went straight to the room Mickey was in before. He didn’t spy Mandy in the waiting area at the beginning of the hall so he walked slowly to the door. He knocked and stepped back, hands in his pockets. 

Mandy opened the door and gave him a smile. “Hey, you. Come in. I got tons of pizza so Mickey won’t bitch about food tomorrow.”

“How’s he doing?” Ian said softly as he followed Mandy in.

A grumbling reply came from the hospital bed. “I’m fucking peachy.”

Ian gave him a sheepish look. “Ah, well, I’m glad you are still ok.”

Mickey just humphed.

Mandy rolled her eyes and pointed to one of the padded chairs next to the bed. “I’m getting my laptop set up so we can all see. Grab a piece of pizza.”

Ian saw the pizza box at the foot of Mickey’s bed and grabbed a piece. Him and Mandy talked quietly while she setup the computer. Mickey seemed to be dozing everytime Ian snuck a glance at him. He still had a bunch of medical equipment sticking into and out of him. Ian couldn’t imagine how he must be feeling. 

When the movie was ready, Mandy grabbed everyone another piece of pizza and plunked into the seat closest to Mickey’s bed. She gave him a shake as she handed him the food. “Hey, Mick. Movie’s ready.”

The brunet opened his eyes and took the pizza. “Cool.” 

As the movie started, Ian noticed Mickey perk up a bit and eat enthusiastically. He tried to keep his eyes on the screen but they kept wandering over to the attractive man on the other side of Mandy. Luckily, he didn’t seen to notice. All three of them were the type of people to comment on every part of a movie and get into arguments over actors and plots and whatever. They had done it as teenagers, missings whole sections of movies because they were talking too loudly. And this time was no different. Ian felt himself relax as they watched, him and Mandy mostly commenting while Mickey gave sounds of approval or disapproval. 

About 45 minutes into the movie, Mandy commented on one of the actor’s dye-jobs. She looked to get Mickey’s reaction only to see he was asleep, breathing deeply. She nudged Ian’s arm and whispered, “Let’s finish it. The noise will help him sleep, right? Like white noise shit.”

Ian chuckled. “I guess.”

She nodded and leaned her shoulder against Ian’s as they quietly finished the movie.

 

_____________

 

Ian had to work the next three days, so he wasn’t able to see Mandy as much as he wanted. He didn’t go back to the hospital, but Mandy sent him updates saying Mickey was doing well and was way less doped up. It made Ian’s chest tight to think about the state he’d been in less than a week before. He was glad the Milkovichs always seemed to heal quickly.

Ian convinced her to stop by the bike repair shop where Lip worked to say hi. Their relationship was still in a weird place, considering all their history of dating, fucking, fighting, and trying to move on. She wouldn’t tell him much about her visit, so decided to try and get details out of Lip next time he saw him. 

It just so happened that Ian’s first day off was the day Mandy had to fly back. So they planned to meet for lunch and Ian would drive her to the airport. They chose a place downtown where neither would have even imagined eating at as teens. It wasn’t that it was super fancy, but it definitely wasn’t South Side fare. They talked about their lives, jobs, and joked about the server’s not-so-subtle flirtations with Mandy. Ian could tell Mandy enjoyed being able to talk to him about her job without fear of being judged. Lots of people would (or did) look down on her for her choice of profession, but Ian understood. He’d basically been there, done that. And she enjoyed the lifestyle, so he would never judge her for doing what she wanted. She always had before. 

When they got to the airport, Ian got out of his little old Toyota Camry to give her a hug goodbye. 

“You know he’s gay, right?” Mandy blurted out as they separated.

“Who?” Ian furrowed his brow.

“Mickey.” Mandy huffed out. Like it was obvious.

“What?” Ian didn’t know where this statement came from and he couldn’t really believe it.

Mandy twirled a finger around a strand of her hair with a mischievous look on her face. “Oh yeah, a total homo. After our dad died, it took awhile for him to come out, but he did.”

“I… uh… I had no idea…” Ian stuttered.

“Well now you do.” Mandy leaned closer. “And you should also know he’s single and he’s got a thing for redheads.”

Ian let out a strangled sound that he had never heard himself make before. “Wha-...”

Mandy laughed. “Just thought I’d, ya know, plant the seed or some shit.” She picked up her bag and turned to go with a quick. “Text me soon, bestie.”

Ian composed himself in time to say, “Bye.” to her retreating back. The blonde girl turned to give him a wink before continuing away.

Ian stood there for a moment, his brain trying to process what Mandy just told him. Mickey was gay? The same Mickey that Ian had been wanting for the last decade? Actually gay? 

And was his best friend trying to hook him up with her brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to write more this week. Hope you enjoy the lead-up!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ian was on his way to his childhood home. Fiona had asked him and Lip to come over for dinner because it was Spring Break and the youngest siblings didn’t have school. He was excited to see them all. When he was young, it was so normal to have that loud, constant motion of them all around him. He’d moved out about a year ago after saving money and getting his meds in check. He still hadn’t gotten completely used to the quiet of living on his own. He loved his independence and the feeling of ‘making it’ his apartment gave him, but he was a Gallagher. And honestly, Gallagher’s lived for the rush. The rush of life.

He parked his car and jumped out. He grabbed the two bags of chips and salsa from his back seat and hurried up the front steps. 

He opened the door and shouted, “Honeys, I’m home.”

There was a garbled roar of welcoming replies from the kitchen. He entered the living room and saw Liam running over to hug his legs with an excited, “Ian!”

“Hey, buddy. Good to see ya.” Ian gave him a half hug while trying to balance the food in his arms. 

“I’m so happy you’re here.” Liam looked up at him with a huge grin then snatched a bag of chips from him. He ran for the kitchen and yelled, “Ian brought chips!”

Ian chucked to himself as he followed his youngest sibling. He quickly placed his food on the counter and hugged each of his other siblings in turn. Even Carl gave him a one armed bro hug. It had been a few weeks since they had seen each other. 

Once the chips and salsa were spread out on the table, Fiona came over and gave him a gentle hip check. He looked at her and gladly took the beer she held out with a smile.

“So, how are you?” she asked.

Ian forced himself to not roll his eyes at her. Everytime she asked that question, he could feel the underlying indication towards his mental health. “I’m good. Working a lot, staying busy.” He saw the quick look of worry that crossed her face. “But not too busy.” he added with a knowing eyebrow raise. 

“That’s great.” Fiona replied with a nod. “Shit’s been kinda calm here. It’s weird. Carl hasn’t been in trouble in months and Liam’s doing, like, really, really good in school.”

“Well, look who his role model is.” Ian nudged her shoulder.

Fiona’s face lit up with a huge grin. “Oh yeah, keep the sucking up coming. Please! Come visit more often if you’re gunna pull shit like this out in the first five minutes.”

Ian grinned back. “I’ll try, but you know a Gallagher can only compliment so much until the truth comes out.”

Fiona gave him a look of mock outrage. “How dare you-” She was interrupted by Debbie screaming at Carl for slapping her hand away from the salsa. Fiona gave Ian a quick wink and went over to play moderator. 

Ian sighed and took a few gulps of his beer before stepping over to help Lip get the roast out of the oven and watch his teenage siblings bicker.

 

_________

 

After dinner, Ian and Lip were sitting on the back steps smoking cigarettes. Lip hadn’t mentioned Mandy’s visit yet, so Ian decided to just jump in.

“So, how’s Mandy?”

Lip eyed him. “You should know, you saw her last week.”

“And so did you, smartass.”

Lip simply took a long haul on his cigarette and stayed silent.

Ian pressed on. “Did you guys fight?”

Lip gave a huff. “When don’t we fight?”

“Man… why you gotta be like that. She’s a good girl.”

“Yeah, I know.” Lip looked at his feet and shuffled them on the steps. “We just… have so much history. I guess it’s hard to… forget all that.”

“But that doesn’t mean you can’t be civil with her when she visits.”

“Hey, why’s this all on me?” Lip jabbed a finger into his own chest then pointed out into the night viciously. “It’s fucking her too.”

Ian sighed. “Yeah, yeah. Calm down.” He took another drag of her cigarette and decided to leave it. Those two fought and fucked like animals. He guessed time wouldn’t change that. 

They were silent for a few moments before Lip said quietly. “So, um, she did mention Mickey. How is he?”

Ian gave an even bigger sigh. “He’s doing better now. But, fuck, Lip. I was on that call when he got shot, and it was bad. Like, I didn’t recognize him at the time, but if I had I would have been worried out of my mind. Like, I could have froze on the job. It’s scary shit.”

“Well, if we know one thing, it’s that those fucking Milkoviches are hard to get rid of.”

Ian gave him a weak smile. His mind crept back to Mandy’s parting words to him. He spoke before he could rethink it. “He’s gay.”

Lip looked at him questioningly. “Huh? Who?”

Ian took a drag and breathed out, “Mickey.” with the smoke.

Lip’s eyebrow quirked. “Mickey Milkovich? The kid who’s dad was the walking poster child for neo-nazis? He’s fucking gay?”

“That’s what Mandy told me.”

“Shit, man. The irony, right?” Lip smirked. “And why’d she tell you? Cause you are too and homos gotta stick together?”

Ian felt his face flush slightly and he stayed quiet. This was a bad idea. Why did he even say anything to Lip. His advice was sometimes on the shady side.

Lip’s face kept smiling as he leaned closer to Ian. “Holy shit. Did that bitch try to set you up? With her invalid brother?”

Ian waved a hand at Lip’s smug face. “Fuck no… well… not exactly.” Lip laughed. “Fuck man, I dunno, it was so random and I can’t stop thinking about Mickey after-”

Lip interrupted with, “Now that you know he’d be down to suck?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Ian continued. “After I saw him in the hospital, you heartless fuck.”

Lip nodded and Ian glanced sideways and was glad to see the smirk had left his face. “So Mandy just told you about her brother’s love of dick randomly?”

“Yep.”

“Well, if there’s one thing I know by now, it’s Mandy.” Lip made eye contact with a slightly uncomfortable Ian. “And I’m sure that means she wants you to get on her brother.”

Ian stubbed his cigarette out and stood up. “That’s fucking ridiculous.”

Lip followed suit. “Say what you want, but you’re the one who brought this up.”

Ian shot him a glare. “Hey, the only reason I saw either of them last week was because Mickey got fucking shot in the stomach. K. I wasn’t…” he trailed off, not sure what to say.

Lip placed a hand on his shoulder. “Well, maybe you should see if Milkovich has got a special kind of ‘thank you’ for you, huh?” He opened the door and slipped inside before Ian could get a coherent response out. 

Ian ran his hand over his face. Why the fuck did he even bring it up. He was even more confused than before and now he had to deal with Lip’s inevitable teasing on the subject. He stepped out of the cold, muted air into the warm, buzzing house. 

 

_________

 

A few days later, Ian had an unexpected, and totally mortifying text conversation with Mandy. He couldn’t deny that Mickey kept popping into this thoughts at random times. Both his conversations with Mandy and Lip had made sure of that. But Ian prided himself in not being needy or unrealistic. He kept fighting down the fluttery feeling in his guts whenever he thought of Mickey being gay and, the one in a billion chance, interested in him. 

And then the other Milkovich texted him and any thought of ignoring his fantasies went out the window.

Mandy: _hey faggot. can u go check on Mickey? He’s already back working._

Ian: _He’s working already. Damn. is that smart?_

Mandy: _of course not, he’s a dumb fuck. gunna end up in the er again_

Mandy: _please go see him and tell me how he is. He only responds to me with two words at a time_

Ian: _i guess i can go tomorrow. Off work._

Mandy: _thanks! U da best_

Ian: _anything for you, bitch :)_

Mandy: _oh and while u r there why don’t u suck his dick to make him feel better_

Ian: _MANDY WTF_

Ian: _???? !!!!!_

Mandy: _what? It would make him feel better_

Ian: _fuck you_

Mandy: _or him. ud like it better._

Ian: _holy fuck u r persistent_

Mandy: _what can i say, i think you two would be good for each other._

Mandy: _now that he’s grown the fuck up a bit and is slightly less of a douche bag_

Ian: _omg…_

After a few more back and forths Ian promised to go see how Mickey was. And nothing else. Really. He had to keep telling himself that or else his old habit of picturing Mickey on his knees, sucking his dick would pop into his head. And just that thought alone would make blood rush to said dick. He was in serious trouble. 

 

__________

 

Ian stood, hands in pockets, staring across the street. He was working up the nerve to cross. The sign for All-Day Pawn seemed to be taunting him. Why the fuck was he nervous? He took a few deep breaths and forced his legs to start moving.

When he opened the door, he heard the light tinkle of the bell. On first glance, the shop was cleaned up since he was in it last. No broken glass, and surprisingly, no blood stains on the floor at the far end of the large rectangular room. He eyed the long display cases along each wall and the various goods hanging on the walls. He heard some shuffling coming from a doorway behind the cash register on the opposite side of the room. Ian took a few steps as he watched Mickey’s black hair peek out of the doorway followed by his hunched over body. He could hear a stream of quiet curses coming from the store owner. 

Ian walked up to the far display cabinet as Mickey shuffled over and finally looked up at him. Ian saw the other man pause and his features scrunch up in confusion quickly before smoothing over. Ian didn’t miss the hand resting protectively on his stomach. He was obviously still in pain and not fully healed.

“The fuck you doing here?” Mickey asked.

Ian tried to give a friendly smile. “Hiya Mickey. Just wanted to say hi and see how you are doing.”

Mickey gave a snort. “I’m alive, ain’t I?”

“Yeah… and back at work already.” Ian left it at that, letting Mickey take his meaning from the statement.

“Who else is gunna run this place?” Mickey’s eyes narrowed at him. “Did my fucking sister send you to check on me?”

Ian shook his head, but seeing the lifted eyebrows on Mickey, quickly stopped. He took a deep breath. “Fine, yes. She did.”

“Fucking bitch.” Mickey lifted a thumb to his nose. “I gotta call her and give her a fucking piece of my mind. Sending Captain fucking America to spy on me.”

Ian lifted his hands. “Hey, hey. I only agreed to come because she wouldn’t stop bugging me about it. She’s worried about you and doesn’t want you to get hurt.” Mickey lifted his eyebrows again so Ian added. “Again.”

“Yeah, well I don’t need a babysitter. And I’m going to be just fine.” The dark haired man reached beneath the counter and lifted up a shotgun for Ian to see. “And there’s three more guns stashed around. I’m not getting caught unprepared again.”

Ian’s eyes widened, but he held his tongue. He understood where Mickey was coming from, trying to protect himself and his shop after what happened. Even if the ginger thought it was a bit extreme. 

Mickey replaced the gun and looked at Ian. “So, is that enough that you can report back to my skank sister that I’m doing just great.”

Ian gave a short chuckle. “I doubt your stomach feels great, but yeah. I’ll let her know I stopped by.”

“Great. Maybe she’ll get off my ass too.”

“Yeah, she’s relentless.”

“Amen to that.” Mickey met his eye with a pleasant expression. It was the warmest Ian had seen him look since they had re-met. Ian had an urge to try and make that man smile. He had a feeling it would be worth the effort to see him happy. But he pushed those thoughts aside and cleared his throat.

“Um, well, I should probably go then.”

“Yup.” Mickey motioned to the door behind Ian and turned back to the back room.

Ian blurted out. “I really am glad you are ok. It was scary shit finding you here.”

Mickey turned his head back to him. “Yeah… um… thanks. I guess. I’m glad I’m not dead too.”

Ian smiled and gave a nod. On impulse he gave Mickey a short salute. “Captain America out.”

To the red-head’s great pleasure he saw a lop-sided smile make its way onto Mickey’s face. Ian grinned as Mickey gave him the finger and turned his back. Damn, that smile. A sudden determination to get a laugh next sprung up in him. Ian quickly left and tried to distract himself by texting Mandy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard to find time to write this week (having a sick baby is the worst!), but I can assure you there will be more soon!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Mickey woke slowly, blinking sleep from his eyes until he was aware enough to reach over to silence his phone’s obnoxious alarm. A shot of pain went through his torso as his body was stretched. He swore loudly and lunged for the phone on his bedside table to get it over with. He managed to grab it and violently stab the dismiss button. After throwing it on the bed next to him, his hands gently made their way to his bandaged stomach. It was still tender and any quick movement of his middle section was painful. Fuck, getting shot sucked. 

He quickly realized he had a bad case of morning wood. One hand slowly made its way to circle his hard cock through his boxers. He stroked lazily for a few seconds before cursing as his abs unconsciously tensed. He’d only been able to jerk off once since getting shot, and that was because he was feeling desperate for an orgasm. It had not been comfortable on his wounds to say the least. 

Mickey sighed and pushed himself into a sitting position with some difficulty. He wiped a hand over his face and grabbed his phone. Three new messages. All from his skanky sister. She had sent them at 6:15am. Goddamn crazy morning people. 

Mandy: _hey asswipe. how’s the healing coming?_

Mandy: _how was ur visit from the hot ginger yesterday?_

Mandy: _and fucking answer me with more than two words this time_

Mickey physically stuttered at the second text. Well, she wasn’t wrong that Gallagher was hot, but Mickey wasn’t about to give her the satisfaction of agreeing with her. 

Micky: _fuck u_

Mandy: _goddamnit. MORE THAN TWO WORDS!_

Mickey: _fuck u very much_

Mandy: _u r insufferable. can’t believe you actually have friends or manage to get laid_

Mickey decided not to respond. He stood up and walked to the bathroom with his phone. It seemed like his hard on wasn’t going anywhere, especially if communication with his sister wouldn’t even get rid of it. He put his phone on the counter and leaned some of his weight on one hand. His other hand went to push down his boxers and circle his dick. 

Before he could stroke himself even a few times, his phone dinged again. Sighing in frustration, Mickey picked it up and saw another message from Mandy. 

Mandy: _well fuck u 2. I’m going to do you a favor and hopefully u’ll start actually answering me!_

Mickey: _what favor?_

Mandy: _here’s Ian’s number. now go get ur gay on_

Mickey muttered some curses that were directed towards his sister, but took a lingering look at the number Mandy texted over. He couldn’t deny his attraction to the redhead. An attraction that went back many years. Mickey had been fighting who he was attracted to, and who he really was, for so long back then. As a teenager he’d constantly been on edge, afraid of being discovered as gay, and careful not to get in any situations that would tempt him to reveal his true desires. He’d definitely stolen some lingering looks at his sister’s best friend, especially after puberty did wonders for his body. It was weird as fuck to suddenly be aware of him again after so many years of the redhead being just a memory. 

Remembering how Gallagher’s back muscles used to looked in a tank top led to thinking about how sexy grown up Gallagher was. How he smiled at Mickey the other day. How he fucking saved his life….

The black haired man leaned a hand against the counter again. There was no way he was getting any relief from his dick without some help from his hand. He gave his palm a wet lick and grabbed it tightly. He stroked himself quickly, trying not to tense his midsection and bother his injuries. It had been almost a week since he’d had an orgasm, so it didn’t take long for him to be breathing hard. He paused to put more spit on his hand. An image of his dick getting sucked jumped into his mind. He wasn’t surprised that there was flaming red hair and pale skin too. Mickey gave a moan as he continued to imagine the redhead sucking him off. Sucking like his life depended on it. 

It only took a minute for Mickey to be grunting out his release. He took a deep breath and pushed his thumb over his nose to try to knock the picture out of his head. As he was reaching for a hand towel to clean up, his phone ringer went off. 

“For fuck’s sake.” he said as he leaned over to check it. It was Damon, his ex-cell mate and current employee at All-Day Pawn. Mickey picked up with a gruff, “What?”

“Good morning to you too, boss.” came Damon’s reply.

“Fuck… just… what do you need?” Mickey cleaned up his mess with one hand as he held the phone.

“Just wanted to let you know there’s two kids who want to sell a bunch of shit. Obviously from a job. Jewelry, small electronic shit, and even forks and spoons. Man, they young and it shows. I told them to come back in a hour when el jefe would be here.”

Mickey ran a hand through his hair. He ran a legitimate business now, but that didn’t mean he’d forgotten what it was like to be a ghetto kid on the South Side trying to get by. He still had to be careful what he paid for, and from who. Otherwise, if the cops came snooping, he would go back to jail for a long time. “K, I’ll be there soon.”

“Yeah, I know you like to deal with this shit in person.” Damon said.

“Thanks, man.” Mickey hung up.

He dropped his boxers to the floor before carefully removing the gauze taped over his two stomach wounds. He’d taken out the stitches two days ago, but shit was still healing. He glanced in the mirror at the red, scabbed over points on his abs. Just two more star shaped scars to add to the ones he already carried. Mickey gave a sigh and turned on the shower.

 

______________

 

At lunchtime Mickey was sprawled out on the leather couch in his office. He’d dealt with the two punks who came in and only accepted half their loot. Mainly the goods that would sell fast and couldn’t be traced. 

Today was supposed to be his day off with Damon watching the shop. But since he’d driven all the way down, he thought he might as well get some paperwork done. When he decided to open a business two years ago, he’d been surprised how easily the numbers came to him. There were perks to working drugs and guns and prices after all. 

Mickey was scrolling absentmindedly through his phone when his mind wandered to what Mandy had texted him earlier. He went to his messages and quickly saved the number she had sent before he could overthink his actions. He didn’t know what he was going to do with that, but it couldn’t hurt to have it saved, right?

A few more minutes of checking random websites for useless information, Mickey paused. He found himself wanting to text Gallagher. Goddamn his sister. She’d gotten under his skin with only a few texts and now Mickey couldn’t ignore the thought of the redhead. Again, he worked quickly typing out a message before his better judgement could stop him.

Mickey: _Mandy gave me ur #_

He would leave it at that and get on with his day. Or try. He stood up slowly and put his phone in his front pocket. He began putting all his accounting papers away so he could leave and actually do some of the shit he had planned for his day off. His body froze when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and unconsciously sucked in a breath when he saw it was Gallagher. 

Gallagher: _Mickey?_

Gallagher: _she gave you my number too?_

Mickey quirked an eyebrow and replied.

Mickey: _yeah, it’s mickey. what do you mean about your number?_

Gallagher: _she gave me your number._

Gallagher: _guess she’d not so good at being subtle :P_

Mickey: _that bitch never was_

Mickey didn’t know what else to say, not even really knowing what got him to start a conversation in the first place. He gathered his jacket and scarf and got ready to leave. He needed to do something useful and normal after all this weirdness today. His phone buzzed again and he gave it a glare before snatching it off the desk. 

Gallagher: _yeah, well…_

Gallagher: _what you doing?_

Mickey: _got errands to run. my day off_

Gallagher: _my day off too_

Mickey stood still in the doorway of his office. He didn’t know what the fuck to do, and that was a strange feeling for him. He was used to traversing the world of online/Grindr hookups, but those were strangers. He knew Gallagher. Kind of. And this wasn’t him surfing for a good lay. This was his sister’s friend who had helped him. So he just waited, seeing what the redhead would say. 

Gallagher: _was gunna grab a beer later._

Gallagher: _would it be weird if i asked if u wanted to come?_

Mickey: _well now it fucking is_

Mickey paused before sending quickly.

Mickey: _where?_

Gallagher: _place near my apartment. cheap beer and free peanuts._

Gallagher: _i’ll text you the address if u wanna come_

Mickey: _u don’t owe me anything for, u know the ambulance and shit_

Gallagher: _i know. maybe if we meet up for a beer Mandy will get off our backs_

Mickey: _doubt it. couldn’t hurt to try_

Gallagher: _yep._

Gallagher: _i’ll message with details. Maybe see u later_

Mickey: _ok_

Mickey brushed his thumb over his lower lip. That was unexpected, but felt good. Maybe they would have a good time and then could tell Mandy all about it so she could relax for a second or so. Maybe he wouldn’t even go. But having a few drinks outside his apartment sounded like a pretty alright idea. He’d been cooped up at the hospital for almost a week and was feeling some cabin fever. He was about to tuck his phone away when he saw one last text from Gallagher with the name and address of a bar. He knew it but had only been there a few times for the cheap drinks. It was too far from his place to stop by regularly. He preferred to be able to stumble home drunk (with or without a hookup in tow) than cab. 

Mickey walked out to the front of the store as he secured his phone and zipped up his jacket. Damon was sitting on a stool in front of the register reading a magazine. Mickey said, “I’m off. You good for the rest of the day?”

Damon looked up. “Yeah, I’m good. Where you going? You got a hot date?”

Mickey felt a strange flush on his neck and spat out defensively, “It’s my fucking day off, motherfucker. I can do whatever the hell I want.”

Damon held out a hand in peace. “Woah, woah, amigo. I was just joking. Shit, man. Did you even sleep last night. You’re one extra grumpy pendejo today.”

Mickey sighed. “Sorry, man. My head’s just not all here and I’m fucking sick of these bullet holes healing.” He scratched halfheartedly at his jacket over his stomach. 

“I feel ya. Only thing worse is a burn from a welding torch.”

“Fuck man.” Mickey raised his eyebrows at his employee and friend. Damon was constantly surprising him with little facts about himself. Some of them were semi-horrifying, even to Mickey. But some of them were incredibly soft and scratched at the romantic underneath the prison tattooed exterior. 

Damon shrugged his shoulders and picked up his magazine again. “It’s true.”

“Alright, well, I’m out.” Mickey said as he walked around the back display case. “I’ll be in at noon tomorrow.”

“Cool. Have a good date.” 

Mickey lifted both hands to flip him off as he backed out of the store with a glare. 

 

________________

 

It was already late afternoon when Mickey was done with his grocery shopping and laundry. He was grilling up some quesadillas in his boxers when he heard his phone buzz on the kitchen table. He turned off the stove, gave the tortillas one last flip and left them to finish on the pan.

It was Gallagher.

Gallagher: _so, uh, not sure if u actually want to come but I’m leaving now_

Gallagher: _but come by whenever. I mean, if u want. i’ll just be here. that’s obvious i guess..._

Mickey: _i’m just eating now. a beer sounds good._

Gallagher: _awesome. that’s great. k, see you soon._

Mickey: _ya_

Mickey had contemplated not sending his last reply to make the ginger even more stuttery and nervous. But he took pity. 

He walked to his bedroom and pulled some freshly cleaned jeans out of the drawer. He didn’t look into the fact that he chose his nice black woven sweater to go over his tee. Once he was dressed, he went to the bathroom to double check his gauze in the mirror to make sure he didn’t need to change it or clean it before leaving. It was fine so he went back to the kitchen to take his quesadillas out of the pan and pour a shit ton of spicy salsa over top. Spending time with Damon after he got out of prison had definitely increased his spice tolerance. That mexican could eat hellishly hot foods. Mickey wasn’t on that level but was no longer as much of a spice pussy as he used to be. 

Mickey took his time eating and brushing his teeth, trying not to give in to the feeling of wanting to rush. When done, he finally looked up directions to the bar to make sure he took the fasted route there. 

 

_____________

 

Mickey opened the door to the bar and looked around. It wasn’t as grimy as some but still had a rough feel about it. He was glad. Clean, fancy bars creeped the fuck out of him. 

He looked around at the patrons, trying to spot some red hair. He didn’t see any until he took a few more steps into the room and saw the table tucked into the back corner. Gallagher was wearing a green plaid shirt and looked damn good. But that’s not what stole Mickey’s eye as he made his way over to the table. The younger man’s table was covered in books and he was reading one while running his fingers over his chin. They were big, thick books like textbooks.

“Hey.” Mickey said.

Gallagher looked up from his book and gave a wide smile when he saw Mickey standing there. “Mickey. Hi. I, uh, wasn’t sure when you’d come.”

Mickey took off his jacket and put it on one of the chairs. “I’m gunna get a drink. You need another?” He motioned to Ian’s half beer on the table.

“Nah, I’m good for now.”

“Suit yourself.” Mickey walked up to the bar and ordered an Old Style. He snuck a glance at Gallagher as he waited for the bartender. He was shuffling through the pages in the book he was reading. Who the fuck reads at a bar? Mickey paid for the beer and walked back over. He sat across from Gallagher and took him in. Damn, the years had been good to him. He looked really, really good to Mickey. 

As the redhead shut the book in front of him, Mickey asked. “So, Gallagher, what’s up with the books? Never seen anyone read at a bar.”

Gallagher gave a chuckle. “Yeah, it’s just that I feel comfortable at a bar. And these are for work.”

“Your paramedic thing?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah, I don’t have to read them but I like to stay on top of it. Don’t want my brain to dump this info and run onto other things or some shit.”

Mickey saw a strangely embarrassed look pass over his face. He remembered vaguely that Mandy had mentioned something about a psych ward years ago. He’d been too wrapped up in his gun running to ask questions about shit going on in his little sister’s life. He knew it wasn’t any of his business so he ignored the look.

“Is it hard?” he asked. “Being a paramedic. Having people’s lives in your hands and shit.”

Gallagher took a sip of beer and nodded. “Sometimes. It can be hard, but it’s really fucking thrilling too. I like helping people.”

“People like me who get robbed and shot by fucking junkies?”

Gallagher raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, I guess. Even helping grumpy-ass gunshot victims like you.”

It was Mickey’s turn to raise his eyebrows. “That’s the fucking second time today I’ve been called grumpy. I’m-”

The redhead interrupted him with a cocky half smile. “Well, Milkovich, how else would you expect to be described?”

Mickey paused a moment before holding up a hand. “Alright, fucking alright.”

Gallagher gave a chuckle. Mickey gave him a quick once over and decided that he looked even better than before with a smile like that. Maybe they could have a decent time drinking a beer and give a satisfactory report to Mandy. And then Mickey could stop thinking about him as much as he had today. Right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most chapters will be Ian's POV, but I'll throw in a few of Mickey POV for backstory and insight.

“I gotta piss.” Mickey downed the last of his second beer and stood up. 

Ian couldn’t help watching how the man’s jeans showed off his plump ass as he walked away. The black sweater that matched his hair also framed his back perfectly. Ian had been trying to minimize his staring during their time together, but it was hard. It had been easy to find conversation over the last half hour with Mickey. Ian had told Mickey a bit more about being an EMT and Mickey had told him the details of the robbery. The cops had a few junkie suspects but hadn’t caught anyone yet. Ian felt like there were fewer awkward silences than he expected and he felt comfortable with the grumpy, sexy, black haired man. Maybe Mandy was on to something. 

Ian was finishing his beer when Mickey returned from the bathroom. He saw Mickey nod at him and point to his empty beer with raised brows. Ian nodded back. Luckily, with his new medication he could drink more than a single beer. This would have to be his last one, but he was so fucking happy that he could enjoy alcohol again without basically passing out after one drink. Mickey walked back from the bar with two pints in hand. He leaned over the table to hand Ian his and let out a hiss of pain and almost dropped the glass. Ian quickly snatched the drink and looked at Mickey with worry as he pressed a hand to his stomach with a wince.

Ian started to rise from his chair. “Oh shit, I didn’t even ask how you are doing.”

Mickey held up a palm. “I’m not a princess, don’t need fucking help.” He sat down slowly and Ian followed suit. “Just sore still.”

“Can’t imagine.”

Mickey took a gulp of his beer and asked, “You’ve never been shot? Growing up where we did?”

“Nah.” Ian took a sip of his own beer. “I mean I’ve been shot at… lots actually. Was in basic for a while. And I’ve shot lots of guns but never had a bullet in me.”

Mickey gave him a once over. “Fucking army brat. Yeah, I remember.”

Ian took another sip and shrugged.

“Why didn’t you stay there?” Mickey asked.

“Well…” Ian stared at the table, avoiding Mickey’s curious gaze, and started picking at a small dent on it. He didn’t think Mandy had told her brother a lot about his past and he didn’t want to get into it. “Wasn’t for me. Too much pressure and control there. I went AWOL after trying to steal a helicopter.”

“No shit.” Mickey’s look turned to impressed. “A fucking helicopter. I haven’t even seen one up close before.”

“Well, they are harder to fly than you’d think.” Ian replied with another shrug, hoping to change the topic. 

He picked at the table top again until he heard a deep chuckle. His eyes flew up to see Mickey fucking Milkovich chuckling at him. And damn was that a sight to see. Ian stared at the older man’s glowing face and tried to quickly memorize it before it returned to its resting state of mild annoyance. Mickey seemed to get embarrassed under his gaze and quickly lost the grin. But Ian had seen enough to be addicted. They sat in silence for a few moments as they both drank more of their beer. 

Mickey finally spoke. “So you think my sister will get off our backs?”

Ian met the other man’s eyes. “Dunno. She really likes playing matchmaker. Used to come to gay bars with me just so she could play wingman and gossip over hot guys..”

Mickey gave a huff. “What a fag lover.”

“Well, she’s got you as a brother.”

“You watch your fucking mouth.” Mickey snapped. Ian was taken aback but watched as any violence drained quickly from Mickey’s face. He looked down and mumbled. “Sorry… still a kind of reflex.”

“Hey, I understand. Living under Terry’s roof was complete shit for all of you.”

Mickey met his eye with a look of appreciation, acknowledging Ian’s understanding of his upbringing. He also looked happy to not have to explain any of that shit to him. South Side understood South Side. 

Their conversation moved on to lighter fare as they slowly finished their drinks. Ian started to feel tipsy and hoped Mickey couldn’t tell. Ian finally checked his watch when he drained the last of his beer. 

“I have the early shift tomorrow, so I gotta get home.”

“Ok, yeah.” Mickey said and started grabbing his jacket and hat from the chair next to him. 

Ian watched him delicately pull the jacket on and had a flash of his pale, blood smeared face laying on the floor. Damn, a lot could change in less than two weeks. Once Ian stood up, the alcohol hit him. He started shoving his textbooks into his old backpack. He actually had to focus on not wobbling after three beers in less than an hour. He was still a lightweight. 

They walked out onto the sidewalk and both immediately took out their smokes and lit up. Ian eyed Mickey’s profile as he let out a large puff of smoke. 

“What you staring at?” Mickey asked and glanced over.

“Uh… you.” Alcohol always seemed to work as a truth serum on Ian and he’d answered honestly before he could even think. He felt a flush start on his neck.

“Like what you see?” Mickey quirked an eyebrow at him and took another drag.

Ian felt the flush grow, but for another reason. Holy hell, having Mickey Milkovich standing so close, lips around a cigarette, while he was tipsy was doing things to his body. And now he was asking insinuating questions with that hungry look on his face. Ian shifted his weight and replied quietly. “Hard not to like it.”

Mickey’s lip curled in a lecherous half smile that made Ian’s already hot body feel weird and tingly. He stood still and watched as Mickey’s eyes raked over his body. Ian felt like the air around them was utterly still, frozen in time. He waited, unable to make any coherent words or movements under that gaze. 

Mickey finally asked in a low voice. “Which way you headed?”

Ian pointed behind him without taking his eyes off Mickey. Mickey cocked his head and said quickly as he inhaled on his smoke, “Too bad. I’m parked that way.”

Whatever beer-and-lust driven spell Ian had been under immediately disappeared. He gripped the strap of his backpack over his shoulder and muttered, “Oh, ok. I guess… I’ll see you sometime.”

The black haired man looked at him sideways as he let out another puff of smoke. “Thanks for the beers. See ya, firecrotch.” With one last lingering look, Mickey turned away and headed down the sidewalk in the cold evening air. 

Ian stared at his retreating back. He couldn’t get a grip on Mickey. He was pretty sure the attraction he felt towards him was reciprocated, but Mickey was still as aloof as he was when Ian was crushing on him ten years ago. The redhead shook his head to try and clear away some of the beer fuzziness. He turned and walked the six blocks to his apartment building going over their time together in his head.

 

___________

 

As Ian lay in bed that night, he was fighting the urge to send Mickey a text. The long seated attraction he felt towards the former thug had ramped up after tonight. Knowing Mickey wasn’t dying or in the hospital anymore had been a huge relief to Ian. And now that Mandy had basically coerced them into seeing each other again, Ian had witnessed how much Mickey had matured over the years. Emotionally and physically. And after their beers and conversation, he was sure he had a real shot.

He picked up his phone and quickly typed out a message.

 

Ian: _hey mickey, u up?_

 

It only took a few minutes of shifting around in bed before his phone gave a _ding_.

 

Mickey: _wow, red, cliche much?_

Ian: _f u. It was an honest question_

Mickey: _yes. I’m up_

Ian: _it was nice hanging out with u earlier_

Mickey: _yeah, wasn’t half as bad as i expected_

Ian: _wow, u sure know how to make a guy feel special_

Mickey: _i do, just can’t do it over text_

 

Ian almost couldn’t believe what he’d just read. Mickey making innuendos? It just made him even more eager to see how far he could go without scaring the other man off. 

 

Ian: _really?!?!_

Ian: _id like to see that_

Mickey: _keep being less annoying than everyone else and maybe you will…_

Ian: _promise?_

Mickey: _already pushing it, red_

Ian: _guess i’ll just have to use my imagination for now. and my hand :P_

Mickey: _fuck off and go to sleep. Don’t u have work?_

Ian: _ya. wanted to say good night._

Mickey: _well good fucking night_

Ian: _im sure i’ll sleep well now_

Mickey: _f off_

Ian: _planning on it. night._

 

Ian smiled as he wiggled under his comforter better. After putting a satisfying end to the evening and getting those lingering thoughts off his chest, a sleepiness settled into his body. The blood that had rushed to his groin didn’t even distract him. He felt content and almost light. Like he didn’t have anything to worry about. He knew it would be a good sleep.

 

______________

 

It had been two and a half days of pulling unexpected double shifts because one of his coworkers had gotten strep throat. Ian was exhausted. He loved his job, but working 47 of the last 60 hours was hard. Ian had been forced to take power naps in the station and try to time taking his meds in between runs. But luckily, his shift was over in an hour and then he had a whole day and a half off because his boss had taken pity on him. He planned to watch TV and sleep for all of that time.

Ian was laying on a cot in the nap room, imaging being curled up on his couch with a pizza and an action flick, when he heard a call come over the radio. Damn. One last call. He sat up and scrubbed his hands over his weary face and through his oily hair. He grabbed his uniform jacket and quickly walked to the ambulance bay. 

Sue was already slamming the back doors of the vehicle. “C’mon sleepy head, we’ve got an OD victim in a public park. Gotta fucking go, like, yesterday.”

“I’m here. Let’s do it.” Ian double checked that his hand bag was between the front seats and then jumped up.

Sue was right behind him and somehow did the thing where she started the engine and buckled her seat belt at the same time. Ian was always impressed how the years had perfected her skills. “We’re rolling.” she yelled as she pulled out of the station.

Ian reached out to turn on the siren, but Sue slapped his hand away. “Nuh-uh, bitch. I’m driving this rig.”

Ian gave an exaggerated pout. “Come on, it’s my last run until I get to go home and sleep for 12 hours. Please.” He gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

Sue glanced at the redhead a few times before waving a hand in his direction. “Fine. But you remember this next time I ask you for something.”

Ian gave a whoop of victory and quickly flipped the switch to activate the sirens. It never got old.

They arrived at Washington Park and pulled into park as close as possible. Ian jumped out and wove his way closer to where the police car was waiting. It was a busy day at the park and the cops had set up caution tape already. That, of course, brought in a crowd of curious onlookers. 

Ian quickly asked for information from the closest officer and did a visual scan of the victim and area. The man had worn clothes with large, obvious stains, and his winter hat had a large rip in it. His face was grimy and Ian could see pieces of trash littering the area where he was laying next to a bush. He looked like the kind of typical homeless addict Ian had grown up seeing on the South Side. The police officer motioned to the hypodermic needle that was laying half obscured by an empty coffee cup. Ian nodded and performed his physical check of the victim and then quickly administered Naloxone into the man’s thigh. As he glanced up, Sue rolled up with the stretcher.

“Naloxone administered. Officer said they got the call half hour ago about an unconscious man and he’s remained unconscious since they arrived.”

Sue nodded. “Got it.”

They worked as a well oiled machine to get the dirty, smelly man onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. Ian jumped into the back of the vehicle with the man as Sue slammed the doors. 

Once they were on the road, Sue yelled back to him, “Any response?”

“No.” Ian called back as he felt the man’s weak pulse. He hadn’t regained consciousness yet, and that was never a good sign. 

 

_______________

 

Ian literally crashed onto his bed. He had sped his way home, still feeling the adrenaline from the last call and visit to the ER. But as soon as he’d opened his front door, that energy drained out of him and he felt his last few days as a physical weight on his shoulders. The fact that his OD patient didn’t make it on his last run just soured everything. So he immediately went to his bedroom, pulled off his pants and then, when his knee hit the side of his bed, he fell onto it face first. He was asleep in minutes.

He awoke with a start. He rolled over in bed and glanced at the bedside clock. He’d been asleep for a solid 7 hours. As he sat up he felt wetness on his face. He wiped as his cheek to find a streak of drool there. He glanced at his pillow and saw a dark stain on it where his face had rested. Ew. He threw that pillow onto the floor and realized he had to pee. Really bad. 

He tired to speed walk down the hall to his bathroom while his tight muscles protested the sudden movements. Pulling down his boxers to piss felt so fucking good. 

After he washed his hands and splashed his face, Ian walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He planned on going back to sleep for a few hours before tackling his day of pizza and movies. He filled up his glass and saw his winter jacket piled on the kitchen island where he’d left it when he’d arrived home. He drained the water quickly and went to fetch his phone. He would set an alarm so he’d wake up in time to order pizza before they closed. 

There were five new messages. Four from Mandy and one from Mickey. Ian ran a hand through his still greasy hair as he opened them up. 

He could spare a few minutes for the Milkoviches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so awkward writing text conversations because I hate using abbreviations and slang and shit. I text how I would normally write, but I know most people don't. It kills me to try to use words like 'u' and not be grammatically correct!! haha


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry x5 that this one took a while. I hope it's satisfactory.   
> And thanks a million for all the kudos and feedback. Makes me so happy!

Ian opened Mandy’s messages first.

Mandy: _yo ian_

Mandy: _can u please tell me how Mickey’s doing? He hasn’t answered my texts in days and i just know that motherfucker isn’t taking care of himself._

Mandy: _i wish i could be in Chicago right now :(_

Mandy: _also… how was ur date with said asshole?_

Ian quickly replied and then went to grab an energy bar from the cupboard. His stomach was reminding him that he hadn’t had a real meal since the day before. 

Ian: _wasn’t a date_

Ian: _been working for three days straight, so no update from me besides that he was obviously sore the other night._

Ian: _the night that was not a date, btw._

He quickly devoured half the energy bar and decided to check what the man of their conversations had messaged him. Ian opened the message expectantly.

Mickey: _hey red_

What the fuck? That was it. Ian exited the message thread and opened it again. Still just those two words. Mickey had sent them earlier that day, just a bit after Ian had fallen asleep. Ian knew he would start overthinking the short text (Did it mean anything more than a hello? Was Mickey actually interested in him at all?), so he replied succinctly.

Ian: _whats up_

He finished his bar and drank another glass of water. Might as well get back to sleep before his body woke up completely. He walked to his bedroom as he set an alarm for 6pm. Two more hours of sleep would be perfect before stuffing his face with pizza all night. He slipped under his wrinkled sheets and placed his phone on the bedside table. His body and mind were still exhausted. He glanced at his phone one last time, craving another message from Mickey, before settling into bed more fully. He fell back to sleep quickly. 

Ian woke up to the sound of his beeping phone alarm. He rolled over and groggily snatched the phone. He silenced the alarm and rubbed one hand over his eyes until he felt like he could fully open them. Two new messages.

Mickey: _the fuck u been all day?_

Mickey: _ignoring me again. Fuck u_

Ian smiled to himself as he gave his long legs a thorough stretch under the covers. Yeah, Mickey cared, if his pissiness was any indication. It made him a bit tingly to see. 

Ian: _calm down, been working for three days straight and took a nap._

Ian rolled out of bed and was surprised when Mickey almost immediately texted back. Ian did his bathroom routine, brushed his teeth, pulled on sweatpants, and wandered to the kitchen all while having a cheeky conversation with Mickey. 

Mickey: _sorry to disturb u, sleeping beauty_

Ian: _was that a comment on how much u love to look at me_

Ian: _:P_

Mickey: _fuck off. damn ur annoying_

Ian: _then why you txting me, prince charming?_

Mickey: _again, fuck off._

Mickey: _i was going to get a beer, was going to ask if u wanted to come… might be better than drinking alone. But now im not so sure :P_

Ian: _i could use a beer after the last few days_

The redhead had just picked up and then dropped the take out menu for his favorite pizza place. A rumble from his stomach made him take a lingering look at it. 

Ian: _actually, i haven’t eaten since yesterday_

Ian: _i know a place that has the best greasy pizza AND beer_

Mickey: _i could eat_

Mickey: _where is it?_

Ian sent him the name and location. He chugged a glass of water as he waited for Mickey’s reply. Would this be like an actual date? Did Mickey ask him on a date? Did he just ask Mickey on a date? Either way, Ian’s mood was much improved over this morning at the thought of hanging out with Mickey. Luckily, he texted back that he knew where the place was. Ian told him to meet him in half hour and went to get some actual clothes on. He slipped into a pair of tight fitting black jeans and chose a white tee and gray button down. One look in the mirror and a quick hand through his hair and he was satisfied with his appearance. 

When he checked his phone, Mickey had sent an affirmative. Ian smiled to himself. He busied himself getting his cold weather gear together and pulling on a pair of boots. When ready, he grabbed his keys and checked the time. If he left now, he’d get there early, but he didn’t want to wait around at home pacing so he set off. 

 

____________

 

Ian found a parking spot down the street from the bar and pulled his hat on against the cold evening air. When he opened the door, he felt his stomach clench at the delicious, warm aromas of cheese, meat, and dough coming from inside. He quickly glanced around and confirmed that Mickey wasn’t there yet. A young blonde server in a skintight black dress came up to him. 

“Hello. You need a table?”

“Yeah, for two, a friend will be here soon.” Ian took the hat off his head and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. As he unzipped his jacket, he looked back up at the girl. She was unsubtly giving him a once over with a half smile on her face. 

“Right this way gorgeous.”

Ian’s eyes widened as he was taken aback by her forwardness. As she walked away he couldn’t help but notice how one of her hands slid from her thigh, over her butt, to her small waist. He averted his eyes as she glanced back at him with a smirk. They arrived at a corner table with two bench seats along the walls and one chair. 

“Here you are. Best seat in the house.” The server flipped her hair over her shoulder as Ian quickly went to the opposite seat from where she was standing. 

“Uh, thanks.” Ian sat down.

She walked to his side of the table and leaned down to place a hand on the table in front of him. Her chest and face were uncomfortably close to Ian. Her voice was low when she spoke. “My name is April. Please let me know if there is _anything_ I can do for you.”

Ian awkwardly glanced up. “K… just two pints of whatever is on tap for now.”

April lingered next to him, obviously staring, before finally walking away.

Ian let out a breath he didn’t realize he’s been holding. His skin felt a little crawly after that. Even though he’d known he was gay for so long, and open about it for almost as long, he’d never been awkward around women. That is, unless they came onto him when he wasn’t expecting it. He ran his hand through his hair and took his winter jacket off. He took out his phone to check for messages. Nothing new. 

The front door swung open and Ian’s eyes were drawn to the motion. His chest tightened as he saw Mickey walk in, bundled in a jacket and scarf. He gave a wave when Mickey’s eyes scanned the room. Mickey lifted his chin in acknowledgement and made his way over, stripping off his layers to reveal a beige sweater. 

“Hey, Red.” Mickey said as he threw his layers on the chair and slipped onto the other bench. 

Ian couldn’t help the huge smile on his face. “Hey. Mickey. I, uh, got us some beers to start.”

“Cool.” Mickey was smiling back at him before averting his eyes. “I used to come here a lot before it got all renovated and shit. Used to be a complete trash hole.”

Ian nodded. “I remember, but now the pizza’s actually edible and you don’t have to worry about having a bottle broken over your head.”

“I guess. I never minded it before.” Mickey shrugged and grabbed the menu off the table.

Ian took one too. His stomach was rumbling. He mumbled. “Shit… I need some food.”

“You said you worked a long shift.” Mickey said over his menu.

“Yeah.” Ian leaned back against the wall. He already knew what he was going to order. “I’ve basically been working ever since I saw you last. I covered some shifts and only had a 12 hour break since… shit, like, four days ago.”

Mickey looked up at him. “Shit is right. I don’t know how you do it. I can’t work that much.”

Ian shrugged. “It’s alright when I get a day and a half to just chill after. And the paycheck’s alright too.”

“I-” Mickey was cut off when April approached with two beers. 

Her eyes quickly scanned Mickey with a look of disinterest before moving back over to Ian. She grinned at him and leaned in close when she set the beers down. Ian could see right down her dress out of the corner of his eye. “Here’s your drink.” She basically purred at Ian. As she stood up her hand gently caressed his shoulder.

Ian cleared his throat and looked up at Mickey with wide eyes. Mickey’s eyebrows were high on his forehead as he watched the blatant flirting. Ian asked. “You ready to order? I already know.”

Mickey replied. “Yeah, I’ll have a pepperoni.”

April gave a curt nod and took a step even closer to Ian. “And what will you have tonight?”

Ian didn’t look up as he answered. “The greek.”

“Coming right up.” She made a show of stretching over the table to take their menus and Ian could feel her lingering look as she left.

Ian felt like his cheeks were on fire. Fuck. He slowly made eye contact with Mickey whose eyes were still wide. 

“The fuck was that?” the black haired man asked.

Ian shook his head and looked down again. “I… ah… fuck. I didn’t do anything to make her… act like that.”

Mickey cocked his head at him. “Well, seems to me she’s ready to fucking tell you to meet her in the back alley.”

“Oh, fuck no.”

“What? She’s not your type?” 

Ian looked up at Mickey’s teasing tone and saw the edge of his lips curled up. Ian was grateful for Mickey’s joke diffusing the awkwardness. He watched Mickey pick up his beer for a drink and gave a half smile. “Not really. She hasn’t got nearly enough dick to tempt me.”

He was satisfied when he watched Mickey sputter on his mouthful of beer. His half smile turned into a full smile just watching the other man struggle across from him. He took a large drink from his own beer and settled against the wall again. 

“You fucking suck, man.” Mickey wiped a drip of beer off his chin and glared him, but it was a friendly glare. Mickey took another large drink of his beer before asking. “So you just got off your shift?”

“I did this morning, but I literally crashed and slept til a little bit ago. Lost a patient on my last call. It was rough.”

Mickey leaned forward. “That really sucks. You wanna… I dunno… talk…”

Ian raised an eyebrow at the black haired man, but saw under his slight uncomfortableness, he was sincere. So Ian gave him the short version of what happened. Mickey was sympathetic and didn’t interrupt. He told Ian he’d seen lots of people overdose and it never got easier. Ian felt his body and mind relax as they drank their beers and talked. Even though they were so different at first glance, their parallel upbringing gave them the same foundations. Ian had never felt quite like that before; having prefered rich older guys for most of his hooking-up years. 

There was a pause in the conversation and Ian couldn’t help watch the man across from him as he brought his glass to his lips. Ian’s eyes were drawn downwards to where MIckey’s hand had moved to his abdomen. Shit, he’d almost forgotten about Mickey’s shooting. 

“Shit.” He blurted out. Mickey eyed him questioningly. “I didn’t even ask. How are you? Your wounds? Wow, that’s shitty of me.”

Mickey set his empty glass on the table. “Don’t worry about. Seriously. It’s healing and there’s nothing else anyone can do but fucking wait.”

“I guess.” Ian replied, noticing how Mickey’s hand was still resting on his stomach. “Want me to take a look. Not a doctor obviously, but I know some shit from my training.”

“You trying to get my shirt off, Gallagher?” Mickey asked with a cocky look.

Ian smiled back. “Nah, that’d just be a bonus.” Micky gave him a small smile too and started fidgeting with his empty glass. Ian remembered something and said, “Oh yeah, Mandy wants to know how you’re doing.”

“That bitch asking _you_ how _I’m_ doing? That dirty skank better just-”

Ian cut him off. “Maybe you should just answer her fucking calls and she won’t resort to asking other people how her own brother is. Huh?”

Mickey looked defensive, but muttered. “Whatever. Maybe I will.”

“Yeah, you really should. She cares about you, Mick.” The shortened name rolled of Ian’s tongue.

Mickey seemed not to notice or care. He waved a hand. “Yeah, yeah. Alright, I’ll call her tonight. If it’ll make both of you back the fuck off.”

Ian smiled and picked up his beer. He realized it was almost empty and then also realized it had gone straight to his head on the empty stomach. He was feeling light and buzzy and really good. He considered not finishing it until the food came, but decided to gulp it down anyways. Luckily, before he could say anything back to Mickey, the smell of fresh pizza became even stronger. He looked over and saw their server approaching with two large pizzas. His stomach seemed to flex in anticipation. 

April quickly set one pizza in front of Mickey and then turned to lower her body along with Ian’s, giving him another view of her cleavage and red bra. He averted his eyes and waited patiently for her to stand upright again. 

“Is there anything else I can get you?” she directed at Ian. 

Ian shook his head, keeping his eyes glued on the delicious looking food in front of him. He heard Mickey say. “Two more beers.”

April said, “Ok.” without even looking at Mickey. She placed a hand on Ian’s forearm, startling him out of his food-driven focus. “I can get you anything you need, you know. Anything.”

The lecherous smile on her face probably would have made most men excited, but it took Ian aback. He wasn’t used to having women hit on him this hard. 

Before Ian could even open his mouth, Mickey snapped his fingers at her and said loudly. “Then can you get us two more fucking beers. Like it’s your job or something.”

Ian looked at the other man. Normally, he hated it when people were rude to service staff, but the sneer and disdainful look April gave Mickey changed his mind in this case. Mickey’s boldness fueled his own. He repeated. “Two beers. That’s all.”

The blonde woman gave Mickey one last glare before turning to Ian with a smile plastered on. “Coming right up.” Her hand brushed his wrist as she ignored Mickey’s “Anyday now.”

Ian was more than happy when she left and he was able to focus on the beautiful, steaming pizza in front of him. He quickly grabbed a piece and held it up to his nose. A low moan of pleasure escaped him.

“Damn, Gallagher. Ya need a room?”

“Told ya, I haven’t eaten real food since yesterday.” Ian held the hot bread gingerly.

“Well, don’t let me keep you.” Mickey said with a chuckle.

Ian didn’t.

 

___________

 

Another beer and an entire pizza later, both Ian and Mickey were leaning back in their seats. Ian probably didn’t need to eat the entire pizza, but as he and Mickey talked and ate, they got into a silent competition to see who could eat more. Everytime one of them picked up another slice, the other did too. No verbal comments were made, but their small smiles and playful glances said enough. Ian loved it. And he made sure he finished his last piece before the older man did, of course.

Ian was leaning against the wall, feeling stuffed and pleasantly light-headed from the food and alcohol. “Fuck, that was exactly what I needed.”

Mickey rubbed his stomach and agreed. “Oh, fuck yeah.” He paused, eying Ian, before asking. “What you doing later?”

“Absolutely nothing except watching movies and hopefully sleeping more.” Ian replied. He saw Mickey nod and wondered if the other man had meant it as an invitation for something more that night. Ian struggled internally for a few moments before blurting out. “You could come over if you wanted.”

“Oh, really?” Mickey gave him a look that he couldn’t interpret before adding. “Don’t wanna intrude or some shit. I, uh… gotta work in the morning.”

“Ok. I got it.” 

Ian opened his mouth to say more, but Mickey pointed behind him. “Uh oh, better protect your bits. The ravenous she-wolf is coming.”

Ian glanced behind him and saw April approaching. “Shit.” he muttered, throwing Mickey a knowing look. He really hoped she would just take their shit and go. But he wasn’t in luck.

“How was everything, boys?” she asked, pointedly ignoring Mickey’s existence. 

“Good. It was all good.” Ian said quickly. 

To his displeasure, the blonde leaned closer to him. “Mm, you finished it all. I love a man with a big… appetite.” 

Ian saw Mickey’s face screw up in disgust and he looked up at April. She licked her bottom lip and asked in a sultry voice. “Now, how do you feel about dessert?”

The redhead was about to reply with a polite but firm decline when Mickey surprised him. He reached across the table to grab his hand. “We’re good, aren’t we, honey.” Ian’s eyes were wide and then he realized what Mickey was doing. Mickey continued. “We should be going anyways, pizza always makes me crave a big dick down my throat.”

Ian placed a finger on his lip to hold in his laughter. He tried to make a straight face as he replied. “Oh yes, I wouldn’t want to leave you wanting, _honey_. I know how much you love your dessert.”

He saw April quickly straighten up and look between the two men. Ian could see the moment she shut down as she let out a small, “Ohh.” Mickey’s hand on his was giving Ian confidence as he raised an eyebrow and stared her down. Her formerly flirtatious features were now tight as she asked quickly. “Would you like the bill then?”

Ian answered. “Yes please.”

Mickey added. “And fucking chop chop. Things to do, dicks to suck.”

Ian couldn’t hold back his silent laughter as April turned on her heel and scurried away. Mickey was smiling at him over their still interlocked hands. Ian glanced at them, savoring the warm, rough surface of the black haired man’s palm. Mickey pulled his hand away and cleared his throat.

“Well, I think that taught her to be such a slut.”

“That look on her face.” Ian grinned. He would have felt bad if she hadn’t been such a fucking snob towards Mickey and such a fucking creep towards him. 

Mickey rested his hands on his thighs and said. “That was really good. I might even consider coming back here sometime.”

“Even without the ashtrays and smell of piss like the good old days?”

“Think I’ll live.”

Ian smiled. He couldn’t help but smile around this raven haired man. “I’m glad you messaged me. This was much better than me alone stuffing my face with cheap delivery.”

“Yeah, it was good.” 

Ian saw someone approaching and was surprised to see April returning with the bill so quickly. She purposefully did not make eye contact and she looked ashamed but mostly angry as hell. She set down two bills and said, “Have a good night.”

She was walking away before Ian could reply. Mickey met his eyes. “Told you it would teach her right.”

Ian shrugged, over it. They took their bills and pulled out their wallets. Both of them paid with cash and gathered their things. Once outside, they both took out their smokes and lit up. Ian smiled at Mickey as they zipped up their jackets and took some long hauls. There was a comfortable silence as they both relaxed into their nicotine fix. 

“So…” Ian exhaled a cloud of smoke. “Was this a date.”

“The fuck you talking about?” Mickey looked taken aback.

“Well, first off, you asked me out.”

“I asked you if you wanted a beer cause I was going anyways.” Mickey interrupted.

Ian held up a hand. “You _said_ you didn’t want to drink alone. And you, Milkovich, are not the type of person who minds drinking alone. Am I wrong?” Ian took a step towards the other man. Mickey opened his mouth but Ian continued. “ _And_ , you held my hand and basically asked to blow me.”

“I - you - fuck - “ Mickey sputtered as Ian took another step closer. “You know that was because you were basically getting sexually harassed in there by teenage Barbie.”

“Oh, so that was you defending my honor?” Ian placed a hand on the wall next to Mickey’s shoulder. Their bodies were only inches apart. “Still fucking sounds like a date.”

Mickey didn’t reply as his eyes roamed Ian’s face. Ian watched him, waiting. He felt a buzz from the alcohol and food rush. He could tell Mickey wanted to kiss him and he was going to force him to make the first move. It didn’t take long for whatever internal struggle was going on in Mickey’s mind to come to the inevitable conclusion. The black haired man leaned forward slowly until they were a breath away. Then he lunged in. 

Their lips pressed together roughly and almost immediately Ian was opening to lick at Mickey. Ian doubted it, but he really hoped Mickey was a bottom. He decided to take charge and see how the other man responded. Ian ran his tongue over Mickey’s lips as one hand grabbed the back of his neck. Mickey made a deep sound and opened his lips willingly. The kiss turned into full blown making out as they explored each other’s mouths. Ian dropped his cigarette onto the sidewalk and placed that hand on Mickey’s hip. The other man was a hell of a good kisser and Ian couldn’t get enough of the feeling of their tongues sliding together. Despite the cold night air, Ian’s skin felt hot wherever he touched Mickey. 

Mickey let out another low groan and Ian instinctively pressed his body closer. He nipped at Mickey’s lower lip as he wrapped his arm around his lower back. Ian pulled him until their bodies pressed together tightly.

“Fuck.” Mickey let out a loud curse and Ian was startled back a step. 

“What, what?” He tried to catch his breath. He saw Mickey’s brows furrowed and hand on his stomach. He realized he must have irritated the wounds there. “Oh shit, Mickey. I’m so sorry. Fuck, you ok?”

“‘M fine, firecrotch. Just… tender.” Mickey looked up at him and Ian could see that his eyes were still full of lust. 

“I’m so sorry, I forgot and got a bit carried away. Fuck.” Ian ran a hand through his hair, unsure of what to do next. His lips were still pulsing from their kisses.

“Seriously, I’m fine. And please don’t apologize for what just happened.” Mickey pointed between them.

“Ok…” Ian said and ran his tongue over his wet lip, tasting the beer and smoke they had mingled together. His body was all hot and bothered from one make out session. Damn. “Um… the offer is still there. To watch a move with me, ya know.”

Mickey took a moment before saying. “I _do_ have to work. I… I think I should go home and rest. Healing and shit.”

“If you’re sure.” Ian looked up through his lashes and couldn’t help biting his lip at the thought of Mickey in his apartment and the possibilities that presented.

“It’s what I said, and don’t try to change my mind with your Ginger charms.” 

“What, me? You think I’m charming.”

“Not what I fucking said.” Mickey held up a finger but there was a bit of smile on his lips. 

Ian stepped into Mickey’s space again, careful to not actually touch him. He heard the shorter man’s breath catch as his eyes went to Ian’s lips. Ian leaned in to Mickey’s ear and said, “It’s probably best if you are healed with all the things I want to do to you.” 

Mickey let out a groan. Ian was already getting addicted to those sounds. He grinned and leaned back, seeing the expectant and pained look on Mickey’s face. It was Mickey’s turn to bite his lip. “Fuck…”

Ian stepped away and pulled out another cigarette. He needed to cool down and respect Mickey’s wishes (and injuries). He lit his stick and saw Mickey look at the sidewalk around them.

“Fuck. I have no idea where mine went. Can I bum one.”

Ian nodded and fished out another cigarette for Mickey. Their fingers brushed and eyes met knowingly. Ian asked. “Can I see you again soon?”

Mickey lit his smoke and took a long drag. He eyed Ian up and down as he exhaled. “Yeah, I think we could hang out again.”

“Like an actual date?” Ian asked.

“Fuck off.” Mickey took another drag. Ian saw that playful twinkle in his otherwise stoic face. “Only if you don’t call it that, and do some of those things you were just talking about.”

Ian gave a laugh. “Done.”


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Ian woke up to find his phone blown up by texts from Mandy. It was already mid-morning. He sighed and sat up in bed to read them. The time stamps went from an hour after Ian fell asleep to earlier this morning. Ian read them with a grin. It was a wild ride.

 

Mandy: _can u check on my dumbass brother then? I was worried enough while he was in the hospital, now he’s out doing god knows what with fucking bullet holes in him._

Mandy: _YO IAN!!! Message me back!_

Mandy: _I need you to be my eyes and ears over there, k_

Mandy: _where are u, fucker? ___

__Mandy: _YOU WENT ON AN ACTUAL DATE WITH MICKEY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!__ _

__Mandy: _WTF GALLAGHER?! Why didn’t u tell me__ _

__Mandy: _omg u like my brother… did you guys… ewwww, nevermind__ _

__Mandy: _I need details… just not those details, u no. mickey wouldn’t say shit, like always. But u went for pizza? Like real grown up gays on a date?!__ _

__Mandy: _omg did you talk about how the perfect sister/bff set you guys up?__ _

__Mandy: _where the fuck are u?!?! _____

____Mandy: _?????__ _ _ _

____Mandy: _jesus christ it’s morning, wake the fuck up and text me back!!!__ _ _ _

____Mandy: _ima bout to call you til your ringtone wakes u up__ _ _ _

____Mandy: _oh fuck u then__ _ _ _

____Ian quickly replied, feeling fluttery inside at his friends’ excitement. He really did feel a connection with Mickey and the fact that Mandy had basically set them up made Ian feel like he owed her._ _ _ _

____Ian: _holy shit woman. Can’t a guy get a good night sleep without u trying to crash my fucking phone? lol__ _ _ _

____He pulled on some sweats and put his phone in the pocket as he went about his morning routine. Piss, meds, brush teeth, shave. He was planning on hitting the gym hard after breakfast. He had the night shift tonight and was in need of a good workout beforehand. As he left the bathroom his phone buzzed._ _ _ _

____Mandy: _took u long enough lazy fucker__ _ _ _

____Ian: _i had a long ass shift and turned my phone silent so i could sleep. Sorry, geez.__ _ _ _

____Mandy: _tell me about your fucking date!!!! NOW! And no refusing to call it a date this time k__ _ _ _

____Ian: _well Mickey refused to call it a date but…__ _ _ _

____The redhead briefly told Mandy about the night before and could basically hear her high pitched squeals as she replied with exclamations. He reassured her that Mickey was healing and that they planned on spending more time together._ _ _ _

____Ian: _hey why didn't I hear back from u yesterday?__ _ _ _

____Mandy: _with a rich client who has a no phone rule in case of girls trying to sell paparazzi pics or some shit__ _ _ _

____Ian: _anyone I would recognize?__ _ _ _

____Mandy: _wouldn't you like to know… he's actually a good guy and I want to get hired again so i really shouldn't tell you__ _ _ _

____Ian: _TELL ME BITCH__ _ _ _

____Mandy: _well… I'll say I'm a bigger fan of superheros now__ _ _ _

____Ian: _WHAT???? WHO??!!!__ _ _ _

____Mandy: _my lips are sealed so I can get more five course meals and good dick__ _ _ _

____Ian tried in vain to get a name out of her but the girl was frustratingly close mouthed. The thought of his skinny racoon eyed bestie in celebrity hangouts was hilarious to him. they sure had grown the fuck up. Finally he gave up asking her for a hint about this guy and promised he would keep an eye on Mickey. Good excuse to see him again soon, right?_ _ _ _

____While Ian was walking to the gym he gave into the desire to text Mickey. He sent a quick ‘what’s up’ and tightened his backpack straps so he could jog the rest of the way. He was feeling refreshed, inside and out, after a shit ton of sleep and last night’s make out session. He couldn’t wait to do it again._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_________________ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Right before Ian was going to leave for work, he got another text from Mickey. They’d sent the normal greetings back and forth earlier._ _ _ _

____Mickey: _wanna grab food tomorrow night?__ _ _ _

____Ian: _can’t. Night shifts for the next few days.__ _ _ _

____Ian: _sorry__ _ _ _

____Mickey: _oh. K. some other time then__ _ _ _

____Ian quickly responded, the idea of seeing Mickey again so soon was too good to let slip away. He craved another taste of those lips._ _ _ _

____Ian: _i could do something around lunch time__ _ _ _

____It took a minute for Mickey to respond and Ian paced in front of his door, bouncing the phone in his hand. When it buzzed, he frantically opened the message._ _ _ _

____Mickey: _I’ll be working, come by and we can get food around 1__ _ _ _

____Ian: _I’ll be there!__ _ _ _

____Ian did a fancy flip of his phone and smiled to himself. He picked up his bag and opened the door, right on time to get to the station._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____________________ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Last night’s shift had been crazy. A bar fight involving a stabbing and multiple broken fingers, three alcohol poisonings, an overdose, and three old ladies who had fallen in their houses. Ian relished the busy shifts; speeding through town with the sirens on, fast thinking, getting people out of trouble. But he was so tired when he got home around 7:30am, he decided to set his alarm later than originally planned. So when he woke up and groggily looked at his alarm, he shot up in bed. It was already 12:10. He would have to leave in half an hour to make it to All-Day Pawn in time._ _ _ _

____Ian quickly showered and brushed his teeth. He chugged a big glass of cold water and gave a full body shake, willing himself to wake up completely. When getting dressed, he managed to remind himself to pick some clean clothes because of who he was meeting. He took out a can of cold pressed coffee from the fridge, the kind he kept for quick-caffeine situations like this. He cracked it and chugged it in three large gulps as he gathered his stuff to leave._ _ _ _

____Finding parking in the middle of the day was a bitch. Finally, Ian found a spot just a few blocks from Mickey’s shop. When he jogged up to the door, he was only a few minutes late. He took a second to try and get some composure. He ran a hand through his unstyled hair and tried to ignore the feeling of needing to piss._ _ _ _

____The tinkling bell announced his arrival. Ian looked around the shop briefly, taking in the variety of things on display. He was surprised when it wasn’t Mickey sitting behind the till on the far side of the room. It was a large, tattooed man. He was eying Ian with curiosity._ _ _ _

____“Uh, hi, I’m Ian.” Ian approached the man. “Is Mickey here?”_ _ _ _

____The man placed his magazine on the counter. He gave a nod. “Now I see why el jefe has been all flustered this morning.”_ _ _ _

____Ian smiled. The idea of Mickey Milkovich being flustered was a gem. “That I’d like to see.”_ _ _ _

____“Damon.” The man held out a large hand to Ian and shook his hand hard. “I’ll go get him.”_ _ _ _

____“Thanks.”_ _ _ _

____Ian put his hands in his pockets and tried to act cool as he waited. The feeling of needing to take a pee was growing. Maybe he shouldn’t have chugged so much liquid without food. He took a few deep breaths and looked up as he heard them coming back. Mickey came through the doorway first and Ian’s chest tightened immediately. He simply loved looking at this man, even if his body was obscured by a big winter coat._ _ _ _

____“Hey, Gallagher.” Mickey had a half smile as he looked him up and down appreciatively._ _ _ _

____“Hey, Mick.” Ian smiled widely._ _ _ _

____Mickey came around the edge of the counter. “Let’s get out of here.” He did a double take and looked at Ian. “Why so jumpy, Red?”_ _ _ _

____Ian realized he was bouncing from foot to foot, trying to ignore his bladder. He felt his neck flush. “Umm, is it ok if I use your bathroom. I chugged a bunch of coffee before leaving the house and…”_ _ _ _

____Mickey paused then nodded. He pointed around the counter. “Door at the end of the hall.”_ _ _ _

____Ian basically bounded around the counter. “Thanks.” he said quickly as he scurried down the hall. He opened the door to the bathroom and slammed it behind him. He got his dick out in record time and let out a hiss when he started relieving pressure. “Shiiiiiit, yessss.” It seemed to go on forever and as soon as he tucked himself away, he felt a hundred times less anxious. Damn, he needed some actual food before he drank more coffee._ _ _ _

____As he walked back to the shop, he saw Mickey and Damon turn to look at him. He rounded the counter towards Mickey as Damon continued to stare. Mickey averted his eyes and thumbed his nose._ _ _ _

____“What?” Ian asked. The two other men shared a look. Ian’s eyebrows furrowed. “What?” he asked again._ _ _ _

____Damon replied quickly. “El jefe doesn’t let anyone use the bathroom here.”_ _ _ _

____Ian looked at Mickey questioningly. He was confused why this was even being brought up. Was it weirdly a big deal? Mickey shook his head. “C’mon let’s go.”_ _ _ _

____Ian couldn’t help but ask. “Is everything ok?”_ _ _ _

____Damon quickly replied with a wink at his boss, “Oh, it’s more than ok. Right Mickey?”_ _ _ _

____“Shut the fuck up.” Mickey snapped at his friend/employee. He looked up at Ian. “Let’s just get some food.”_ _ _ _

____Ian looked between the two again, seeing Damon smile and shrug at him. Mickey was already at the door so he said a hasty good-bye and followed. Mickey was sauntering down the street at a fast pace and Ian had no choice but to hurry to catch up._ _ _ _

____“Hey, Mick, you ok?”_ _ _ _

____Mickey was scowling, but he looked over at Ian and his expression melted into something softer. “Yeah, fuck, I’m fine. That fucker just knows how to push me.”_ _ _ _

____Ian decided to divert from Mickey’s discomfort and ask about Damon. “You known him long?”_ _ _ _

____Mickey paused before answering. “We were cellmates. I hired him once he got out to help around the business.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh shit.” Ian blurted. He desperately wanted to ask Mickey more, but didn’t want to push it too far when he was already in a mood. He looked around the street for a minute as Mickey continued to lead the way, staring straight ahead. He decided to change the subject altogether. “So where are we going?”_ _ _ _

____“Hope you like tacos.” Mickey replied._ _ _ _

____“Obviously.”_ _ _ _

____“Good, cause this place is the real thing. Damon knows the owner, they’re fresh from across the border, making real shit. Grandma’s recipes, ya know.”_ _ _ _

____Ian’s stomach was making needy sounds at the thought. “Sounds fucking perfect. I woke up like an hour ago. I’m starving.”_ _ _ _

____Mickey looked at him sideways. Ian met his eyes and was instantly lost in them. Being around Mickey felt comfortable to him, even if the older man was grumpy as fuck sometimes. Ian just wanted to know more, touch more, share more._ _ _ _

____“Well, it’s this way.” Mickey broke eye contact and pointed down a street and led the way. There was blocked off street almost immediately on the left. It had blockades so cars couldn’t access it, making it into a large alley between the buildings. They turned in and Ian saw a small, brightly painted food cart. There were people waiting in line and a dozen people eating along the alley wall along a makeshift standing bar made from unstained wooden shelving.._ _ _ _

____As they got into line, Mickey seemed to relax a bit, tucking his hands into his pockets and shuffling next to Ian. Ian decided to take control of their conversation. He was still hoping beyond hope that the older man was a bottom in the bedroom._ _ _ _

____“Mickey.” The dark haired man met his eyes. “Since we didn’t get to do normal-person greeting. How are you?”_ _ _ _

____Mickey rolled his eyes but still answered. “ ‘m good. Back at work like normal now.”_ _ _ _

____“How’s your stomach?”_ _ _ _

____“Better. It’s better every day.”_ _ _ _

____“Good.” Ian looked up through his lashes, hoping Mickey caught the double meaning in the word. By the look on his face and how he was biting his bottom lip, he did. Ian smiled. “I’m glad.”_ _ _ _

____Mickey shuffled a bit before saying. “How you been?”_ _ _ _

____“Long fucking night, and a few more nights to go. It’s always when the most fucked up shit happens on shift.”_ _ _ _

____Mickey nodded. “Yeah, can imagine.”_ _ _ _

____They were the next in line to order so they both put their attention on the chalkboard menu. Five different fillings and five different salsas to choose from. Either in taco or burrito form. The smells coming out of the little cart were making Ian’s mouth water. He saw one of the cooks using a metal contraption that looked kind of like a pasta roller, but it was creating taco shells out of a corn flour. The freshest taco shells you could ask for. Ian knew he had to try them._ _ _ _

____When it was their turn to order, they both decided on six tacos. Ian got a mix of the fillings and salsas wanting to try each one. They stood aside to wait on their food._ _ _ _

____“Do you come here often?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, it’s the best and cheapest food around here.” Mickey shoved his hands back into his coat pockets._ _ _ _

____“Smells fucking fantastic.” Ian said, eying the cooks working in the cart._ _ _ _

____“Just wait til you taste it.”_ _ _ _

____Ian met Mickey’s eyes and gave him an exaggerated leer and a wink. “I can’t wait to taste it.” Ian chuckled when he saw the other man’s cheeks flush._ _ _ _

____“Damn, Gallagher.” Mickey grumbled. “You’re getting me all hot and bothered. We haven’t even eaten yet.”_ _ _ _

____Ian took a step closer so their arms touched. His voice was low and seductive. “I make you all hot and bothered?”_ _ _ _

____“Fuck, man.” Mickey’s eyes were full of lust. He cleared his throat and said. “Can we just, uh, get our food before you say anything else like that?”_ _ _ _

____Ian smiled, loving how his flirting was affecting Mickey. He took a small step away. “Sure, Mickey. But after we eat all bets are off.”_ _ _ _

____Mickey bit his lip and purposefully looked away. “Fuck.”_ _ _ _

____They stood in silence for a few moments before Ian spoke. “I talked to Mandy yesterday.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, god.” Mickey said. “Did she give you the fucking third degree too? Girl can’t shut up.”_ _ _ _

____Ian nodded. “Yeah, she seemed _really_ excited that we went on a date.”_ _ _ _

____“Not a date.” Mickey quickly interjected._ _ _ _

____“And what about this?” Ian asked. “Lunch date?”_ _ _ _

____“Fuck, it’s just getting lunch. Not a fucking… you know…” Mickey shuffled around beside Ian._ _ _ _

____Ian decided to let it go. “Whatever you say, man. Well, she seemed good, still asking about you.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah.” Mickey said it as a statement and didn’t look like he was going to elaborate._ _ _ _

____Ian sighed. “And moving on… she said she had some celebrity client. But she wouldn’t tell me who.”_ _ _ _

____“She wouldn’t tell you?” Mickey asked, eyebrows raised._ _ _ _

____“No.” Ian looked at the other man. “Why? Did she tell you?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, man.”_ _ _ _

____Ian’s mouth fell open. But right then, their order number was called. Ian had no choice but to follow Mickey up to grab their tacos and quickly thank the server. His head was reeling. Mandy told Mickey, of all people, who she had dated, but wouldn’t tell him?_ _ _ _

____They walked over to a free spot on the standing bar and Ian kept up a litany of questions that Mickey kept waving off. “Who? You have to tell me. Why did she tell you? Who is it? A superhero?”_ _ _ _

____When they put their food down, Mickey turned to him and said exasperated. “Holy shit, Red. Don’t get your fucking panties in a bunch. Maybe she told me cause she knew I didn’t care enough to let it slip to anyone?”_ _ _ _

____Ian paused and gave a small nod. It made sense. But it still wasn’t fair. “But you have to tell me. Please! I need to know!” Ian put his palms together as if he was praying and gave a pout._ _ _ _

____Mickey sighed. “Fuck, you’re dramatic just like her. No wonder you two get along so well.”_ _ _ _

____Ian fluttered his lashes at Mickey. “So you’ll tell me?”_ _ _ _

____Mickey sighed again and held up a finger at Ian’s chest. “You _cannot_ tell her that I told you. Fucking got it?”_ _ _ _

____Ian nodded fervently. He could smell the delicious food in front of him but was dying of curiosity. He needed to know this._ _ _ _

____“Ok.” Mickey said. “It’s the skinny black guy with the ‘fro from Jessica Jones.”_ _ _ _

____Ian’s face dropped. “Who?”_ _ _ _

____“See you don’t even know. Not a big deal, jesus.” Mickey turned to his food._ _ _ _

____“Oh, it is a big deal. Mandy is dating a celebrity.”_ _ _ _

____“Dating? More like whoring.”_ _ _ _

____Ian shot Mickey a glare. He obviously didn’t understand the enjoyment that Mandy got from her job. Ian kind of got it from his days working the clubs. Plus a lot of Mandy’s stuff wasn’t even sex related anymore because she was at a high class business now. Ian tried to pull a picture into his head of this actor, but couldn’t. He turned to Mickey. “How the fuck do you know who he is?”_ _ _ _

____Mickey glanced at him. “I basically spent a week and a half in bed watching TV, that’s why.”_ _ _ _

____Ian nodded. “Oh, yeah…” He paused. “Now I need to fucking go watch it.”_ _ _ _

____“Whatever.” Mickey replied and nodded to the food in front of them. “Gunna eat?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, fuck yes.” Ian turned to his tacos, all thoughts of Mandy taking a backseat. He took a moment to decide which one to eat first. They all looked delicious, garnished with colorful herbs, cheese, guacamole. He picked one up and took a bite. It tasted even better than it smelled. He groaned in satisfaction._ _ _ _

____Mickey chuckled next to him. “Told ya.”_ _ _ _

____“Shit yes.” Ian didn’t say another word until he’d finished all six tacos. He was in food-induced heaven. His stomach was filled with the nectar of the gods. When he finally looked up from his empty cardboard plate, Mickey was staring at him with a smile. “What?”_ _ _ _

____“You ate those in fucking record time, Red.”_ _ _ _

____Ian smiled. “I was starving. And these are the best goddamn tacos I’ve ever eaten.”_ _ _ _

____“Told ya.”_ _ _ _

____Ian rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah.” He patted his stomach and glanced around at the other happy patrons as Mickey finished his own food._ _ _ _

____“Fuck yeah. I never get sick of this shit.” Mickey grabbed some napkins from a basket near him and offered one to Ian. They cleaned up their hands and walked to the trash. Ian could tell this place would be slamming busy once the weather warmed up. And he sure as hell was coming back here every time he was in this part of town._ _ _ _

____As they left the alley, they both fished out smokes and lit up. Ian smiled at Mickey. “What now?”_ _ _ _

____“Uhh.” Mickey took another drag. “I still gotta work til close.”_ _ _ _

____“But I’m too fucking full of great food for this date to end now.” Ian nudged Mickey’s shoulder._ _ _ _

____Mickey sent a glare his way and then looked at his feet. “Dunno.”_ _ _ _

____Ian dragged on his own cigarette and looked around the street. “Hey, isn’t there a park nearby?”_ _ _ _

____“It’s fucking freezing, Gallagher.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, but I’m not ready to let you go back to work yet.”_ _ _ _

____Mickey met his suggestive look and Ian could see his arguments disappear. “That way.” Mickey nodded his head across the street._ _ _ _

____They took off in that direction, chatting and smoking. It was only a few blocks to the little city park. It was one square block, with some old oak trees and a stone fountain in the center surrounded by dormant rose bushes. Like most things in Chicago winter, it wasn’t impressive, but it was still a nice break from the many monotonous streets surrounding it._ _ _ _

____Mickey stopped walking at the edge of the park and eyed it like it was a suspicious creature. “It’s winter, Firecrotch. Not exactly fucking pic-nic weather.”_ _ _ _

____Ian grabbed the arm of Mickey’s jacket and pulled him. “C’mon just fucking walk with me.”_ _ _ _

____Mickey followed him reluctantly as they made their way along the cement paths towards the fountain. Ian turned to the other man. “So really, how are you?” He indicated Mickey’s middle. “Wounds?”_ _ _ _

____“Told you, it’s better now. Why?” Mickey replied._ _ _ _

____“Cause I want to kiss you and I don’t want to hurt you.” Ian took a few steps forward._ _ _ _

____Mickey’s eyes were wide. “We’re in public.”_ _ _ _

____“So?” Ian licked his lips as he stood mere inches from Mickey._ _ _ _

____“We’re in a - a fucking park.” Mickey stuttered out._ _ _ _

____“So?” Ian asked again, eying the gorgeous man in front of him. “You ashamed to be seen kissing a guy?”_ _ _ _

____“Fuck that, I grew outta that long ago. I’m just not into PDA shit. Fucking hate seeing people making out and shit in public.”_ _ _ _

____Mickey’s reply emboldened Ian. So it wasn’t a gay-closeted reason, it was a stupid dislike of PDA reason that Ian had to override. Piece of cake._ _ _ _

____Ian reached forward to grip the collar of Mickey’s jacket. He ran his thumb over the fabric as he tilted his head closer to Mickey. “So you’re saying, you want to kiss me too, just not in public.”_ _ _ _

____“I - uh - I - shit.” Mickey was fidgeting. Ian relished seeing the uncertainty in Mickey. So rare. He brought his hand higher so he could curl his fingers around the back of Mickey’s neck and stroke the soft skin._ _ _ _

____“It wasn’t a question.” He stared at Mickey with intent as the other man stayed silent and met his gaze. Ian saw a definite want there, but also an uneasiness to act on it. His pearly skin was flushed in the cold air, making his pink lips stand out. There was no one within their immediate vicinity, so Ian decided to take total control. “Kiss me.”_ _ _ _

____Mickey’s eyes flashed defiantly. Ian held the back of his neck tighter and saw the fight drain out of the dark haired man. He leaned down slightly until they were sharing the same air. He heard Mickey mutter, “Fuck it.” and lean in. Their lips pressed firmly together and Ian used his grip on Mickey to turn his head to the perfect angle to slot them together. It wasn’t long before Ian couldn’t help darting his tongue out. Mickey responded by pressing his body to his and opening his mouth willingly. Their tongues explored, tasting the remnants of salsa under cigarettes. Ian couldn’t get enough of the feeling of being inside Mickey, even if it was only his mouth. His tongue licked and probed as he ran his hand through Mickey’s hair._ _ _ _

____For the older man’s part he was giving as good as he got. His hands were around Ian’s shoulders, hips pressing forwards to make contact with Ian’s. He let out a moan when Ian’s tongue swiped over his bottom lip. Ian was careful to not put pressure on Mickey’s midsection. They were lost in each other in the best possible way and Ian could feel the tension and need growing in him. He needed more than just making out this time. He really hoped Mickey was on the same page as him._ _ _ _

____A sharp sound broke into their little bubble. A loud cat call followed by “Yeah! Get some!”_ _ _ _

____They broke apart with mouths gasping for air and some sense of stability. Ian’s head whipped around until he spotted two young guys walking by on the sidewalk. One was in all black with a spiked up green mohawk. His fist was in the air as he gave another hoot in their direction._ _ _ _

____Ian heard their laughter trail off as they walked away. Mickey seemed to be a mixture of sexually flustered and pissed off._ _ _ _

____“Fucking told you. Now I’m fucking cold _and_ you’re gunna leave me hangin’” He gritted out, putting some distance between them. _ _ _ _

____Ian stepped into his space again, not giving him a chance to shut down completely. “Yeah, well we can go somewhere more private.”_ _ _ _

____Mickey eyed him. “Yeah, where?”_ _ _ _

____“You have an office, right?” Ian asked, leaning in to graze his chin against Mickey’s cheek._ _ _ _

____“Fuck, no, I’d never hear the end of it from Damon. Not gunna happen.”_ _ _ _

____“Got any better ideas?”_ _ _ _

____Mickey leaned back and shook his head. He paused and saw the determined look in Ian’s eye. He shook his head quicker. “Oh, no, Gallagher. Nuh-uh.”_ _ _ _

____And that’s how they found themselves speedwalking back towards Mickey's place of work._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to leave this chapter hanging like this, but I wanted to get something posted. The next one will be along shortly ;)
> 
> ALSO, can't wait for Gallavich to get some fucking happy moments in season 10! Fingers crossed!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking only two or three more chapters after this!

Mickey was struggling. Never had he wanted to break his own damn rules so much. 

The thought of getting Ian out of his clothes was making his heart skip and jump, but he had firm rules about his place of business. That’s why Damon’s fucking comment about the bathroom put him on the defensive. He never let anyone, _anyone_ , besides employees use the bathroom. Or even go behind the counter. For any reason. Ever. Not even his own siblings. It was just a thing he had, being the owner meant he made the rules and deserved his own space. And then in comes Firecrotch and Mickey barely hesitates before saying yes to going behind the counter and using the fucking thing. Damon wasn’t going to let him forget how that ‘meant something’ or however the fuck he put it. 

And now, Ian and Mickey were walking with a purpose. The purpose of using his private office to fool around in. What the fuck was happening. How had he given in so quickly? Damon would never shut the fuck up about it. Shit, Mickey would just have to fire his ass or something. Because the facts were that his dick was half hard and he could barely contain his smile every time that redhead looked at him. He needed that man to get on him ASAP. Even if it meant doing it in his office. 

Mickey’s mind continued to race as they approached the door to his shop. He tried to come up with a few half-assed excuses he could give Damon.

Ian paused outside the door. “Hey, Mick. You ok?”

“Hhhn. Yeah, yeah. Why the fuck wouldn’t I be?” Mickey grumbled out, not making eye contact. 

“Hey.” Ian grabbed his shoulder and waited until the older man met his eyes. “I can just go… if you want to just get back to work. You seem stressed and I don’t want to bother you and shit.”

Mickey saw a slight sadness in the ginger’s eyes, like he was fearing rejection. That settled his mind. He felt… things… for this man and wasn’t about to waste this opportunity. He said, “Just follow me, Firecrotch.”

He saw a smile start on Ian’s face before he turned and quickly yanked the door open. Once Gallagher followed him inside, he set off towards the back of the store. There were two customers looking at the jewelry display and Mickey ignored them as he brushed by. 

He met Damon’s curious gaze with his best steely-eyed glare. He leaned towards Damon so the customers wouldn’t hear his hissed words. “Not a single fucking word.”

Damon opened his mouth as he looked between Mickey and Ian trailing after him. Mickey raised his eyebrows at him and he smartly shut it without saying anything. Mickey averted his eyes to give Ian a nod, indicating he should follow and walked around the counter into the back hallway. He led the way to the second door on the left, before the bathroom, and opened the door. 

Once they were both in the office with the door shut, Mickey shuffled his feet. He didn’t really know how to do this. This thing that some people would call a date. He was good at hooking up, hell, he was an expert at this point. But actually having a connection with someone and doing lunch and shit was new to him. He looked at the redhead, hoping he wasn’t feeling awkward too. He was looking around Mickey’s office, taking it in. Mickey had a large wooden desk, the leather three seat sofa, mini fridge, and filing cabinets. 

Ian’s gaze made its way to Mickey and he smiled. “It sure pays to be the boss. This is nice, Mick.”

“It’s nothing.” Mickey shrugged. 

“Nah, really.” Ian continued. “At the station I share one small kitchen and one bunk room with all two dozen EMTs. There is zero privacy or personal space.”

“Well… it’s fine I guess. I mean, I spend more time here than at home sometimes, so it’s gotta be decent.” 

“It is, _boss_.”

Mickey looked up as Ian moved towards him. The look in his eye made blood rush to his groin, Gallagher made him so excitable. He watched as the younger man reached for him and licked his lips in anticipation. He grabbed the back of his neck and they met, lips first. It was a continuation of their last kiss in the park, as if the walk hadn't happened. Mouths opened like it was second nature and their tongues explored excitedly. Mickey felt his body heat up as he craved more than the thorough tongue fucking he was getting. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped him as Ian delved deeper into his mouth. He pushed at the other man's jacket and Ian was quick to comply. Mickey quickly flung his own jacket off as his hands found the firm muscles on Ian’s back. 

A long fingered hand grabbed Mickey’s hair and he was forced to break the kiss and look at Ian. “Fuck... what?” he gasped out.

Ian’s pupils were blown wide. “How are you? Your wounds?” his voice was fast and breathy.

Mickey licked his lower lip as he eyed Ian’s mouth. His brain was a bit fuzzy and it took his a moment to process the question, but he managed to answer truthfully. “Better. Not 100%.”

Ian groaned and leaned his forehead against Mickey’s. “Fuck…”

“‘M fine, not gunna fucking break.” Mickey said.

“I know.” Ian took a deep breath. “But when I fuck you, I don’t want to hold back.” 

Mickey sucked in a breath, “Fuck.”, dick twitching.

“So… we’re not getting to home base today.”

Mickey snickered at Ian’s word choice, but was cut off when the hand in his hair tightened. Ian continued. “Doesn’t mean we can’t still have some fun, right.”

“Right.” Mickey was nodding unconsciously, leaning towards Ian’s lips. “Whatever… just come here.”

When their lips met again, their bodies melded together. Mickey could tell Ian was careful not to press too hard against his abdomen and he was simultaneously thankful and pissed he couldn’t be on him like a second skin. It didn’t stop their hands from caressing and exploring. Ian started leading him until he was sinking down to straddle the man’s magnificent thighs on the couch. Mickey couldn’t keep his lips off Ian, kissing along his jaw and neck. His skin was hot and he had a bit of stubble which gave Mickey’s lips a pleasant burn. With Ian being taller than him, he didn’t have to bend his waist in this position. Perfect to keep his wounds happy. 

Ian’s hands rubbed their way over his hips to cup his ass. Mickey groaned as he was squeezed, causing their groins to press together. He rutted against the bulge in Ian’s pants, needing more than this. 

He heard Ian mutter into his hair, “I need to feel you.” 

Mickey quickly grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Ian followed suit. When they kissed again, Mickey leaned in to press his chest against Ian’s. His hands roamed over the defined muscles of the ginger’s abdomen and his hips rolled on their own accord, seeking friction for his straining erection. They continued to grope and make out until they had to break for air. Mickey pulled in a few gasping breaths as he leaned back to admire the work of art that was Ian Gallagher. He ran his fingers from broad shoulders to his firm pecs, lightly tweaking each nipple. Ian was making needy moans under his touch. Mickey continued moving down, caressing the skin over each strong muscle he came across until he reached Ian’s jeans. 

Mickey looked up and gave Ian a questioning look. The reply was immediate. “Touch me, Mick.”

So he did. He undid the button and zip of Ian’s jeans and pushed his hand into the boxers below. As he wrapped his hand around Ian’s cock he actually gasped.

“Holy shit, Gallagher. If I’d known you were hiding this monster in your pants, I woulda bent over long ago.”

Ian laughed and cupped his face. Mickey was forced to look away from the glorious cock he had released from the boxers. Ian grinned. “If I’d known you liked dick, I would have bent _you_ over long ago.”

Mickey smiled back and saw that Ian’s eyes were sparkling at him. He knew that was a super gay thing to think, but it was fucking true. Mickey could see the energy shining in them. It made Mickey feel really good inside. But it was a lot. Too much. So he looked back down between their bodies and focused on something he was comfortable with. Dick. 

His hand stroked up and down the long shaft and he loved the sounds it pulled out of Ian. Soon enough, Ian’s hands were at his own waistband. Mickey kept his hand moving as he watched Ian fumble to get into his pants. It didn’t take long and then his own cock was being stroked. Mickey’s head fell back and he groaned. It had been a damn minute since anyone had touched him. 

Ian muttered. “Damnit, Mick. You feel so fucking good in my hand.”

“Hmm.” Mickey replied, stroking his thumb over the head of Ian’s leaking cock. He felt Ian’s whole body give a little stutter. He smiled and did it again, spreading the clear liquid around. Ian’s hand tightened on his dick and they both let out breathy moans. 

Ian began pumping his dick in earnest. He replied in kind. It felt amazing, hands stroking, but there wasn’t that much room between their bodies and each of their hands kept getting each other’s way. Mickey grunted as Ian’s knuckled crashed into his own tat’ed ones on an enthusiastic downstroke. 

“Fuck…” he snached his hand away.

“Ugh.” Ian replied as his dick slapped against his stomach. He shifted his body slightly. “Here, like this.” Ian used the hand encircling Mickey’s dick to grab his own cock and press the hot, silky skin together. 

Mickey gave a hiss at how fucking good it felt to feel Ian against him. His hips automatically started small thrusts, needing more. 

“Do you have lube?” Ian asked.

Mickey raised his eyebrows at the younger man. “This is my fucking place of work. No, I do not having fucking lube. _Fuck_.”

Ian’s eyes widened at him. “Shit, sorry. Calm down.”

Mickey was offended and he was about to say more when he saw Ian spit into his free hand and wrap it around their joined cocks. As he smeared the saliva around, the feeling became that much better. Any other emotion besides _horny_ flew out of Mickey’s brain. His hips picked up their small motions as Ian began stroking them together. His body was on fire and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He was determined not to embarass himself, but it was just so fucking good.

Ian held up his other hand to Mickey. “Spit.”

Mickey sucked in a breath before he complied. It was so dirty and it was doing all sorts of things to him. When Ian added his second hand to wrap around their joined dicks, the extra wetness made the friction feel incredible. Mickey secretly loved how Ian was taking control without having to ask him if he was a bottom. He just got it. 

One especially firm swipe of Ian’s thumb over the head of his cock made Mickey’s hips buck. His healing stomach shot dull pain through him in complaint. He cursed and stilled completely.

Ian seemed to notice the change right away. “Wha-what?”

“I’m fine.” Mickey’s hand went to his stomach. 

Ian’s eyes followed before he looked back at Mickey. “You don’t have to move. Let me take care of it.”

With that, Ian removed both hands from their dicks and Mickey let out another, angrier curse. “The fuck?”

“Calm down.” Ian’s hand was held out to him again as Ian gave his other hand an extra wet lick. He looked at Mickey expectantly.

Mickey locked eyes with the ginger and spit into the hand in front of him. Damn. Dirty Gallagher was fucking breathtaking. Ian smiled at him and grabbed their dicks again. He spread the saliva around and began to pump them together. Mickey couldn’t help it when his eyes fluttered shut and he sank into the sensation. 

Ian slowly sped up the pace as he let out breathy sounds. Mickey could feel the tingling in his spine start way too soon, but it was undeniable. He opened his eyes and used a hand to pull Ian’s head to his own. Their foreheads rested together as they watched Ian’s hands move expertly between them. 

“Fuck… not gunna last long.” Mickey groaned out. 

“Fine for me.” Ian replied. “I wanna see you lose control, Mick.”

Mickey’s eyes shut again as he was rushing towards climax. He felt Ian’s slippery hand pick up speed and let out a few gasps. A dozen more pumps and he was coming with a loud groan. He barely heard Ian over the feeling of euphoria washing over him. 

“Holy fuck, Mick. That’s so hot… jesus… fuck…”

Ian’s hands continued to move quickly over them both as Mickey’s body stuttered in the aftershocks. Right as the stimulation began to be too much, Ian’s small curses turned into a hiss of Mickey’s name. Mickey’s eyes shot open to watch the white spurts join his own spunk coating their dicks and Ian’s hands. Ian’s stomach muscles rippled through his orgasm and Mickey felt another shot of heat through his body at the sights before his eyes. 

They were left breathing heavily, foreheads still pressed together. Ian’s hands fell away and Mickey groaned as his softening dick flopped against his thigh. 

“Holy shit, Gallagher.”

“Yeah… holy shit.”

Mickey raised his head so he could find Ian’s lips with his own. They kissed deeply, but slowly. The satisfaction they both felt was obvious. When they parted, Ian reached up for Mickey. 

Mickey quickly pushed away and caught Ian’s wrist. “Nuh-uh, Red. Do not fucking touch me with that. We’re not nearly there yet.” He indicated the sticky mess coating Ian’s hand. 

Ian looked from his hand to Mickey and gave a deliciously dirty grin. “ _Yet?”_ ”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Oh, fuck you.” He slowly stood up from the couch and grabbed the tissue box from his desk for Ian. Ian was still grinning at him and he couldn’t help the half smile in return. Ian wiped off his hands as Mickey tucked himself away and grabbed their shirts from where they landed on the ground. 

Ian stood up and pulled his shirt on. He leaned against the arm of the couch. It took a few moments for Mickey to realize the ginger was staring at him as he straightened his shirt. 

“What?”

“I really like you, Mick.” 

“Well, you should after what just happened.” Mickey turned away, unwilling to get deeper. Or maybe not unwilling, just inexperienced. 

Ian’s large hand caught his shoulder and spun him. Mickey looked into his wide eyes as he said. “I mean it, Mick, even if you aren’t willing to talk about it. I want to see you more.”

“You wanna date me, Gallagher?” Mickey teased.

The redhead’s answer was solid and sincere. “Yes. I do.”

Mickey brushed his thumb over his nose, not sure how to react. His eyes flickered around the taller man’s face as he tried to find the words to express his unfamiliar feelings.

Ian spoke again. “That ok?”

Mickey cleared his throat and focused on the pink lips in front of him. “Yes, ‘s ok.” he managed to get out.

Ian smiled. “Good. Cause I’m working four more night shifts and then…” He leaned in and Mickey felt his warm breath on his ear. “We’re going on a date and I’m going to own this ass.” 

Hands gripped Mickey’s jean-clad ass and he sucked in a breath. His dick twitched as if it was desperately trying to make Ian’s words a reality right then and there. Mickey’s hand found its way to the back of Ian’s neck and was disappointed when he felt the other man pull away. 

“If you are feeling better, I mean.” Ian’s voice had lost its commanding cockiness.

Mickey smiled, amused by Ian’s worry. “Oh, I will be, don’t worry about that.” He pulled Ian in for a deep kiss. Their lips slid against each other and then their tongues slid together. Mickey loved the taste of Ian and felt like he could kiss him forever and not get tired of it. 

When they broke apart again, Mickey saw Ian glance at the watch on his wrist. “Damn, I gotta get going. I have a bunch of chores and shit I gotta do before my shift starts tonight.”

“K.” 

Ian went to grab his jacket and Mickey snuck one last look at how his shirt hugged his body before it was covered up. As Ian took a few steps towards the door, Mickey’s mind snapped to and he double checked his own clothing to make sure he was decent. He walked past Ian and led the way out of the office. They made their way to the storefront and Mickey was thankful there was a customer looking at guitars and taking up Damon’s attention. Mickey tried to act casual as they rounded the counter, but it felt weird as fuck to be leading Ian out of his business. He felt like there was a neon sign over their heads reading _WE JUST FUCKED_. 

Mickey walked him to the door and stood awkwardly. Luckily, Ian seemed to almost never feel that way and the ginger turned to him with a smile. It helped calm Mickey’s nerves a bit.

“Thanks for lunch, Mick.”

“Yeah…”

“I’ll text you about my next night off.”

Mickey’s eyes went to where Damon was and saw the tattooed man’s eyes quickly dart away. _Fuck._ He replied quietly. “Ok, sounds good.”

Ian started to lean in but stopped at the alarmed look in Mickey’s eye. “Oh right, no PDA.”

Mickey just stared at him, tight lipped, refusing to glance in the direction of his nosy friend across the room. 

Ian just gave a good natured roll of his eyes. “Bye, Mick.”

“See ya, Gallagher.” Mickey watched the redhead open the door. “Go save some lives and shit.”

Ian turned back with a grin. “Go sell some junk and shit.”

Mickey flipped him off as Ian laughed and let the door shut behind him, but he couldn’t help the smile pulling at his lips. Ian just made him feel good. Mickey ran a hand through his hair and turned back to his store. Immediately, Damon’s eyes were on him and gave him a salacious wink. Mickey flipped the bird again, this time at Damon and behind the customer’s back. He quickly made his way back to his office. He had actual work he needed to do in there now. But as he sat at his desk his eyes kept making their way to the couch and reliving what happened there. Damn it, his strictly-work office was forever ruined. 

 

___________________

 

About an hour before closing time, Mickey heard a knock on his office door. He looked up from the online banking sheets he was going over. “Yeah?”

Damon stuck his head in the door. “Ok if I split? Don’t really want overtime today.”

Mickey glanced at the clock and ran a hand through his hair. “Shit, yeah, sorry. I didn’t realize.”

“Yeah, there’s been some _distractions_ today, correcto?”

Mickey glared at his friend, willing himself not to look at the couch. He pointed at Damon as he stood up from the desk. “Not a fucking word, I said.”

Damon smiled. “Hey, you da boss. I guess I gotta just ignore the fact that you got some pene in the middle of the day.” 

Mickey felt an unwelcome flush in his face. “Fuck you, fuck off, and go fuck yourself.” 

He motioned for Damon to move as he stormed out of the office towards the front. He heard a deep chuckle as he left the hallway. He ran a hand over his face and sat down at the computer next to the register. He was determined to focus on work for the next little bit and stop my mind from thinking of fiery hair and long spit-slick fingers. 

A few minutes later, Damon came out of the back bundled in a large jacket and woven hat. Mickey gave him a cold look, daring him to say something else. 

Damon raised his hands. “Calm down, jefe. If you’re happy, I’m happy.”

Mickey just kept staring.

His friend, of course, continued. “And hey, maybe this gringo will help loosen you up so you’re less grumps all the time. Ya know, help me out too.”

Mickey lifted his middle finger in Damon’s direction and stared silently until he started to back away. 

“Fine, be that way. But you don’t gotta say anything for me to see this one’s good.”

“Damon.” It came out as a threat.

Damon kept backing away and gave a grin as he opened the door and set off the tinkle of the bell. “See ya in a few days, Senor Afternoon Delight.”

The door shut as Mickey yelled, “Vete a la mierda!” after his smug asshole of a friend. 

He watched as Damon walked down the sidewalk before taking a few deep breaths. Mickey wasn’t used to the feeling of not being in total control anymore. After getting out of jail the last time, he was determined to never let someone dictate the rules in his life ever again. He needed his independence, his reputation, and his work ethic to not only keep his life in order but to keep him sane. And here he is, doing shit he wouldn’t have dreamed of a few weeks ago. Not that it was hurting anyone/anything, but it was weird for Mickey. 

Mickey shook his head and forced himself to focus on work. After an hour and then closing the shop he was sure he’d feel more grounded. 

_Bzz bzz_

He grabbed his phone out of his jean’s pocket. He saw it was a message from Ian. Great. Just what he didn’t want distracting him right now.

He sighed and opened the message. 

Ian: _tnx again for lunch. Im already hungry for more._

There was a winky face and an eggplant emoji. Even Mickey was connected enough to understand that. His felt heat settle in his crotch at the thought of it. 

Fuck. It was going to be a long four days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm 1000x sorry it took so long, stuff happened in my life (including me leaving my laptop at an airbnb and having to wait a week for it to be mailed back, bahh I'm an idiot). I hope the content of this chapter makes it worth the wait!


	9. Chapter 9

Ian marched down the sidewalk, breathing deep in the cold air. He mentally kicked himself for forgetting a hat today. He had just finished an intense gym workout and was meeting Lip for a late lunch. But his uncovered and sweat soaked hair was fucking freezing in this winter weather. He sped up towards the bike repair garage. 

His older brother was waiting outside, looking like he always did, leaning against the wall puffing like a chimney. He gave a nod when he noticed Ian walking towards him. 

“Hey, man.” Ian said as he went in for a one armed bro hug. 

“Jesus, you smell like you’re literally dressed in the bottom of your gym bag.” Lip quipped as he clapped his back. 

“Like you smell any better, asshole.” Ian stepped back and took out a smoke of his own to light. 

Lip gave a huff. “How you been?”

“Good.” Ian replied between long pulls from his cigarette. “Been real busy at work. Trying to keep a good schedule, ya know.” He added that last part because he knew Lip would ask outright about his mental health if he wasn’t forthright with information. It was annoying but also appreciated. Ian knew his brother was always looking out for him after everything they had been through in their lives so far.

Lip nodded and eyed him up and down. “Sounds good. So what do you say we go stink up the diner down the street?”

“Hell yeah.”

They set off, both puffing away.

Once they were seated inside, stripped of their winter coats, and food ordered, Ian brought up what was on his mind. 

“So… I kinda got a date set up soon.”

Lip looked up from his coffee. “Like an actual date and not just a gay wham-bam-thank-you-man?”

Ian gave him a good natured glare. “Yeah, like a real date. We already went out a few times but this time it’s an official date. Kinda. In my mind, at least.”

“Hmm.” Lip nodded. “Good for you. What’s he like?”

“Well, it’s someone you know.” Ian said softly, looking into his own coffee mug. He knew Lip had been supportive of the idea of going after a Milkovich but actually doing it was something else. Their families had a lot of history all over the South Side. 

“Yeah? Who?” Lip looked at him intently. Ian simply looked back, hoping his ‘genius’ brother would get it. He saw the moment it crossed Lip’s mind. His face turned from questioning to slightly shocked. “Wait… what the fuck, Ian?” He looked around the cafe and then whispered harshly. “Mickey fucking Milkovich?”

Ian laughed. “Yeah. And you don’t have to fucking whisper it like it’s a dirty secret. He’s out now.”

Lip settled against the back of his seat and gave a whistle. “Well that is something I never thought I would fucking hear. A gay Milkovich… dating my brother… goddamn the world is a fucky place.”

“Hey, you were the one who told me to go for it, motherfucker.” Ian countered.

Lip waved his hand. “Yeah, but I was kinda buzzed, and didn’t think it would actually, like, work out between you two.”

“Thanks for the confidence, you ass.”

“Hey, hey don’t get me wrong. I’m happy if you’re happy, it’s just kind of a shock based on where we came from and all the shitty shit from the past.” He paused and looked at Ian. Ian kept his face firm, not wanting to invite more of Lip’s inevitable bullshit. Lip leaned forward slightly. “You are happy, right?”

Ian let his demeanor soften. “Yeah, Lip. I think so. I’m still working hard, feeling even, and I really enjoy just fucking… being around him.” 

Lip nodded again. “Alright, cool. Then go for it man. Just be careful of the crazy genes that run in that family.”

Ian’s hand motioned between them both. “Like you’re one to talk, Gallagher.”

“Whatever.” Lip replied with a smirk and a shoulder shrug. 

Ian smiled. “So tell me about your non-existent love life.”

“Hey, I’ve been making plenty of love, so fuck you very much.”

Ian chuckled. “Weren’t you just saying something about wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am?”

Lip raised his middle finger in his direction.

Luckily, their server came with food, so they decided to be civil and change the subject. They both tucked into their food and talked comfortably about the crazy shit that they see at their respective workplaces. Ian left feeling full of energy and confident in his own emotions. He _was_ doing well. And had been for a while. And he had things to look forward to, specifically a super sexy, foul-mouthed Ukranian. It felt really fucking good.

 

____________

 

Ian woke up to the obnoxious blaring of his alarm. He reached for the phone and turned it off. He rolled onto his back and sighed. After dozing for another few minutes, his full bladder forced him to fully wake up. He checked the time on his phone and it was 1:52 in the afternoon. His stint of night shifts were over and he had slept a solid six hours after getting home and passing out. Enough to make sure he wasn’t a zombie all day but hopefully be able to fall asleep tonight and reset his sleep schedule. He gave his long limbs a welcomed stretch and sighed again. Then he double checked his phone notifications and grinned when he saw a message from Mickey. 

Mickey: _hey red, i can get off in time. see you at 7_

A smile lit up his face. They had been texting back and forth for the past few days, being flirty. Well, mostly it was Ian being flirty and Mickey responding with good-natured curses. It had helped Ian get through his long shifts, looking forward to the next message from the dark-haired man. Ian quickly replied.

Ian: _thats amazing. u know where the place is?_

Mickey replied before Ian was even done squirting toothpaste on his toothbrush. 

Mickey: _of course i do_

Ian: _good. can’t wait to see more of you_ *winky face*

Mickey: _goddamn u r relentless_

Ian: _just being honest_

Mickey: _ya ya_

Mickey: _keep it in ur pants till later_

Ian: _and this is why i can’t wait for ‘later’_

Mickey: _cool it, Red. one of us is actually working_

Ian chuckled to himself as he finished up in the bathroom and repeated how much he was looking forward to that evening with Mickey. He loved how he could almost feel the mixture of excitement and embarrassment coming through the other man’s texts. It made Ian’s chest flutter thinking that he had an affect on such a normally stoic man. 

He walked to the kitchen to get coffee and eggs on. He was going to hit the gym to kill some time before he had to get ready for their dinner date that evening. 

 

_____________

 

Ian walked into the restaurant and unzipped his winter jacket. He gave his name to the host while his eyes scanned the tables, searching for his target. 

“Right this way. Your other is already here.” The host turned to lead the way. Ian followed and couldn't contain the smile when he spotted Mickey sitting in a booth, eyeing the phone in his lap. He was wearing a black button up shirt that made his pale skin shine. The contrast between his shirt, dark slicked back hair, and skin was beautiful. Not that Ian would dare say that to the other man. 

Ian took his seat across from Mickey and grinned at his usual greeting of “Hey, Gallagher.”

“Hey, Mickey.”

As Ian peeled his jacket and scarf off, he noticed the other man’s appreciative gaze as his white shirt was revealed, unbuttoned down to his pecs. 

Mickey cleared his throat. “So, uh, Sizzler’s aye?”

“We went to your taco place last time, so it was my turn to choose.”

“Hey, I’m not complaining over here. I’m happy with a huge piece of meat any day.” 

Ian could see the second it left Mickey’s mouth that he realized the mistake he had made.. 

“I’ll give you a huge pie-”

“Oh, shut the fuck up. Yeah, I fucking walked right into that one. No need to be fucking cheesy, Red.”

Ian chuckled. “You know it was funny.”

Mickey shrugged, but his lips were curled up at the ends. Ian basked briefly in that little triumph of making Mickey Milkovich smile. Their server, a middle aged woman who looked like the kind who would pinch your cheeks and tell you how cute you were, arrived to take their drink orders. Both men ordered the ale that was on tap. She smiled between them as she left.

Ian leaned back and glanced around the restaurant. “This reminds me of being a kid.”

Mickey quirked an eyebrow. “Your family came here a lot?”

“Oh, fuck no.” Ian waved a hand. “We were way too poor for that. But I did come here once… well, the other location… with Mandy and Lip. We had just stolen a bunch of shit from a store and Lip had managed to pickpocket some rich asshole. We had like $120 in cash to spend and our dumbass teenage selves spent it all on meat and chocolate cake at Sizzlers.”

They both chuckled. Mickey replied. “I came here a few times as a kid. With Terry after a good paying job. He’d be nice to us and take us for food. We’d all be so excited to get steaks and fries and shit. But just waiting for his mood to change again, ya know.”

“Yeah, I get it. Mandy told me she loved the lobster here whenever there was a slight high point in Terry’s mood.”

Mickey gave a small crooked smile. “Damn, I’d forgotten that she managed to get fucking lobster every time. Lucky little slut.”

Ian looked at Mickey, appreciating their shared past and not having to lie about anything or be ashamed of his upbringing. 

A thought rose to the surface of his mind. “Dude, how’s the bullet holes? How are you?”

“I’m good, Red.” Mickey met his eyes with a knowing look. “I’m free of stitches and pain.”

Ian let a low hum escape him as he stared at Mickey’s plump lips. 

Their server returned with their beers in hand. “Here you go, darlings. Do you know what you want to order, or do you need a minute?”

Ian frantically looked down at the menu on the table. He hadn’t even looked at it. “You go first.” He nodded to Mickey.

“K.” The other man replied. “I’ll get the rib-eye.”

“Good choice, mmm hmmm.” The woman replied and then looked back to Ian.

Ian glanced over the menu and picked the first thing that stuck out at him. “The ribs and chicken please.”

“Coming right up for you two.”

She took the menus and both men picked up their beers. When Ian placed his glass back on the table he saw Mickey’s blue eyes on him. He smiled and watched the older man smile back. Yeah, Ian was in it deep already. 

 

_________

 

Their food was finished and Ian bent over the table laughing at something Mickey said about customers at his work. They had eaten a great meal, had good conversation, and Ian had drank just enough beer to be between tipsy and drunk with his medications. He sucked in a breath and saw the server come over with their bill. 

“Here you go, honeys. You two are just so adorable. Have yourselves a great night.”

She gave a wink and wandered off. 

Ian reached for the bill. If she had put everything on one, he was determined to pay for it. He did believe in chivalry after all. Right as he flipped open the black booklet, he saw a hand snatch the single piece of paper out of it. 

“Hey, the fuck Mick? Give it back.”

“Fuck no, Gallagher. I’ve got it now.” Mickey was already opening his wallet.

Ian made a grab for the receipt sitting on the other side of the table but Mickey’s hand snatched it away again. 

“You gotta be faster than that, Red.” Mickey was smirking at him as he laid out some cash.

“Seriously, Mick.” Ian held his hand out, palm up. “I wanted to come here with you. Let me pay.”

“Told you, you’re too slow, man.” Mickey folded the bills under the receipt paper and was grabbing his jacket off the seat next to him. He gave Ian a wink. “Plus I’m older so you should do what I say.”

Ian’s mouth was agape as he watched the other man get up from the table. His mind and body snapped back to it and he followed suite, accepting the fact that he didn’t get to pay for their first real date. He followed Mickey through the restaurant, not even trying to avoid eye contact with his magnificent ass. 

He zipped up his jacked just as they stepped outside into the crisp night air. Almost in unison, they pulled out their packs of smokes. With warm looks at each other, they shared Mickey’s lighter and took some deep inhales as they stood on the sidewalk. 

“So…” Ian turned to face Mickey, not trying to hide the anticipation in his expression. “Any plans for the rest of the night?”

Mickey blew out a stream of smoke. “Yeah, actually. I was hoping to get pounded into a mattress by some tall-ass redhead.”

Ian grinned. “I think that can be arranged.”

“Then what the fuck are we waiting for. My place is only like a fifteen minute walk.” Mickey gave him a heated once over and started down the sidewalk. 

“Our cars…” Ian muttered as he sped to catch up with the raven haired man. 

“They’ll still be here.” Mickey glanced over at him. “Unless you wanna get behind the wheel right now… after a few beers.”

“No… no.” Ian caught up to Mickey. He felt a strange blossom of pride at what Mickey had said. Knowing the shit the other man had done as a teen, seeing the growth and responsibility in him was inspiring. And it got him just a little hot and bothered. 

 

__________

 

They walked up to Mickey’s building, a squat brown four-plex with a sprinkling of young trees along the sidewalk. Mickey led the way and unlocked the door. Ian followed up the staircase to the second floor and then into the other man’s apartment. He walked past Mickey and the older man shut and locked the door. 

“Welcome to my little shit-hole.” Mickey hung his jacket up on a hook by the door and kicked his shoes off. 

Ian took a look around. This place was anything but a shit-hole. It was obviously twice as big as Ian’s own apartment and had furniture that was clearly fairly new. The walls in the living area were painted a dark gray. But instead of making it feel dingy and small, the addition of large windows and light colored furniture made the place feel comfy and cozy. Almost like they were inside of a big tent. 

The redhead hung his own jacket up and placed his boots on the floor beneath. 

“Damn, Mick. This place looks straight outta a magazine or some shit.” When he heard the other man give a disbelieving huff, he continued. “Seriously. All the furniture I’ve ever had growing up, or even now, is at least fifteen years old.”

Mickey shrugged, like he always did when Ian gave him a compliment of any sort. “Perks of owning a pawn shop, I guess. I get first pick of loot.”

Ian followed Mickey into the living room and they stood in front of the couch, slightly awkward, unsure of how to continue. Ian looked up the other man’s body, loving how his black shirt hugged his arm muscles. When he got up to Mickey’s face, he saw him biting his lower lip, staring at Ian’s mouth. 

Ian was about to say something when Mickey reached up to grab the back of his neck. “C’mere.” the shorter man growled as he pulled Ian to him.

Their lips met and gently worked against each other. Ian savored how soft yet firm Mickey’s lips were. He wrapped his arms around Mickey’s back as he pressed their mouths together harder. It didn’t take long for their kiss to naturally progressed into openly making out. Ian heard Mickey gave a groan as he rubbed his tongue against his. Their arms began roaming and caressing as they explored each other’s mouths, their passion ramping up.

When Mickey’s hands made their way under the back of Ian’s shirt, he moaned loudly at the feeling of blunt nails on his skin. His hands automatically ran lower until he was able to cup Mickey’s plump cheeks in his hands. Ian squeezed and pulled their bodies flush together. 

Mickey broke away from his mouth, sucking in air. “Bedroom, Red.”

As he pulled away to lead the way to his bedroom, Ian almost whimpered at the loss of contact. So he plastered himself against Mickey’s back and started kissing his neck. 

“Fuck…” Mickey moaned and leaned back into him.

Ian kept up his kisses and nips as his hands pulled Mickey’s hips flush against him. He let his hardness be known as he rotated his hips against the shorter man’s ass. 

“Mickey… you feel really good.” he whispered between kisses.

The black haired man leaned his head against his shoulder. “Mm, but I’ll feel better in bed with no clothes.”

Ian felt his eyes roll and his fingers tightened on Mickey’s hips. “Oh, fuck yes.”

They both shuffled their way down the hall, Ian not willing to lose the feeling of Mickey’s ass against him. Mickey must have become frustrated with Ian clinging to him, because he pulled himself away and turned to face Ian with a hand outstretched between them. He backed into the bedroom before speaking.

“Strip.” was his command.

Ian licked his lips as Mickey began unbuttoning his shirt. He quickly followed suite and had his shirt tossed into the hallway in seconds. His felt blood rush to his already hard cock as Mickey’s chest and torso were exposed. The other man was perfect in his eyes. Firm muscles with just the right amount of curves. Then Ian’s eyes landed on the two bright red patches on his abdomen. Star shaped bullet wounds. 

The redhead couldn’t help himself. He approached Mickey and dropped to his knees in front of him. 

“Gallagher-” Mickey began in a low voice. It could have been a warning or a plea.

“Shh…” Ian said softly. “Let me.”

Ian reached his fingers up and ghosted them over the tender new scars on Mickey’s skin. He heard Mickey suck in a breath and looked up to make sure he was ok. Mickey was looking down on him with dilated eyes and a look of appreciation and want. Ian gave him a small smile before leaning in to brush his lips against the lower red patch. He gave it gentle kisses as his hands reached around to grope Mickey’s ass. 

“I need… I need more.” Mickey gasped out. 

Ian obliged. He moved his hands to the front of Mickey’s jeans while he kept brushing over Mickey’s abdomen with his lips and chin. He managed to get Mickey’s pants undone and felt his dick twitch against his own pants at the sight of the bulge in front of him. Mickey’s hands met his and helped him push his pants and boxers down to the floor. His dick sprung up, bobbing thick and ready. 

“Oh, shit Mickey. I need to taste you. Wanted to so bad since last time”

“Yes.” came the hissed reply.

Ian wrapped his hand around the base of Mickey’s cock and soaked in the moan it dragged out of the other man. When his lips surrounded the head, the sounds coming out of Mickey’s mouth were amazing. Ian went to work, taking as much of Mickey’s length into his mouth as he could. He was out of practice of deep throating but he made sure he could feel Mickey on the back of his throat before pulling back again and again. When he felt the dark haired man’s hands tangle in his hair he gave a hum and pulsed his hips forward, searching for some relief for his aching cock. 

All too soon, Mickey was pulling his hips back as he held Ian’s head by the hair. Ian looked up at him questioningly. He wanted to suck that dick forever.

“Gotta stop or I won’t make it to the main event.” Mickey whispered.

“Fine…” Ian stood up slowly, wiping some saliva off his lips with the back of his hand. “But I get to suck you til you cum next time.”

Mickey grinned as he pressed their bodies together. “Deal.”

Their tongues met before their lips did. Tangling and tasting as their hands roamed around hot skin. Mickey’s hands made their way to Ian’s jeans and undid them quickly. Ian helped him push them down as their mouths stayed connected. Once his pants were hurriedly kicked off, Mickey’s hand was on his throbbing cock. 

“Fuck. This is what I’ve been waiting for since last time.” He breathed into Ian’s neck as he stroked up and down his long erection. 

“Oh, Mick.” Ian dropped his forehead to the other man’s shoulder. His whole body felt warm and fuzzy in the sexiest way possible. 

But it only took a few moments for him to start thrusting his hips into Mickey’s grip. Ian knew he wasn’t going to last long anyways. He’d been looking forward to this for days and just wanted to be inside Mickey. He reached down to slow Mickey’s hand.

“MIck, I really just need to be in you.”

“Alright.” Mickey gave him a smile as he backed up to the bed. He didn’t break eye contact as he scooted back to the middle of the bed and spread his legs. 

“Shit.” Ian breathed out and felt like he could feel his cock straining in anticipation. He slowly approached the bed, eyes boring into Mickey’s blue ones. He crawled up the other man’s body but before he could lower himself down, Mickey’s hand was on his chest stopping him.

Mickey nodded his head towards the bedside table. “In the drawer.”

Ian smirked and quickly moved over to open it. He found a bottle of lube and a stack of magnum condoms. He held one up. “Expecting me, huh?”

“Hell yeah, Red. I went and bought some that would fit your fucking monster dick days ago.”

Ian gave a turned on groan and watched Mickey turn onto his hands and knees. “Like this?” Ian asked as he approached.

“Will help my stomach not hurt.”

Ian frowned and was about to comment when Mickey reached back to pull Ian’s hips against his ass. “Shut up and get on me Gallagher. Now.”

After a short pause, and deciding it wasn’t worth waiting if Mickey was sure, Ian was covering his fingers in lube. He rocked his hips forward a few times, gasping at the sight of his dick moving up and down Mickey’s crack. He pulled his hips back and got to it. One finger slipped in easily and Mickey’s quiet stream of curses egged him on. Soon enough it was two and three fingers. Ian stretched them and moved in and out of the tight muscle. The feeling of being inside Mickey’s ass (even if it was only his fingers so far) was making his pulse race. He couldn’t help himself as he leaned down to nip at Mickey’s tight ass. 

“Goddamn.” Mickey yelped.

Ian bent his fingers in search of that special spot and sighed when he felt Mickey’s body twitch. He caressed the bundle of nerves as he placed sloppy open mouthed kisses on Mickey’s ass cheek.

“I cannot wait to feel you around my cock, Mickey.” Ian groaned out.

“Then fucking don’t.” Mickey’s voice was strained. “C’mon… give it to me.”

Ian didn’t hesitate to remove his fingers and straighten up behind Mickey. He ripped the condom open and rolled it on. He saw Mickey’s eyes on him as he smeared more lube on himself. The other man’s eyes were dilated and he looked so utterly sexy. Ian leaned over so their bodies were touching and guided himself to the place he was craving. As he pressed inside slowly, Mickey’s hand gripped his own on the bed. Ian watched their entwined fingers, both white knuckled with need. He was able to bottom out with that long slow thrust. And holy shit was it amazing already. He felt like his dick had been waiting his whole life to make it to this time and place. It felt so perfect. He told Mickey so.

“Yeah… really... really fucking good.” 

Mickey’s sexed-out, broken reply made Ian want to growl and pound into the other man. But he maintained control and started to slowly move. He gave long, firm strokes in and out, feeling Mickey’s hole squeeze along his entire length with each thrust. He had to see.

Ian sat up so he was kneeling behind Mickey and able to see where they were joined. It was the hottest sight he had ever seen. Hands down. Ian’s hands grabbed and explored along Mickey’s ass and lower back. His thrusts were speeding up, and by the deep moans escaping the other man’s throat were any indication, it was more than welcome. 

As his hands roamed and his hips began pistoning in and out, Ian felt something on Mickey’s side. He looked down and slowed his thrusts. His thumb had found another patch of angry looking, brand new scar tissue. It must be an exit wound from one of Mickey’s bullets, located on his right side on the middle. Ian’s fingers traced the wound slowly as his mind was distracted.

Mickey looked back at him and reached for his hand. Their eyes met. The older man’s eyes were soft and open. Ian could tell he appreciated Ian’s care, but it was also not the time. 

“Keep moving. Please…”

The plea knocked Ian’s brain back into the game. He gave one last brush over the scar before pulling almost all the way out. He watched the head of his dick stretch Mickey’s hole before plunging back in. 

“Yes, yes, yes.” Mickey was making such addicting sounds. 

The pace increased quickly as Mickey began pressing back against Ian’s hips with each thrust. 

“Mickey… I’m not gunna fucking last very long.”

“Then harder.” came Mickey’s reply.

Ian obliged. He grabbed Mickey’s hips and pounded into him. He changed the angle of his hips until he heard Mickey yelp. There it was. Ian kept that same angle as he went fast and deep. Mickey provided a soundtrack of curses that made Ian’s spine tingle. He loved seeing the other man falling apart, his passion out on full display. 

It didn’t take long for Ian to feel his balls tighten in anticipation. He leaned forward so he was able to reach around Mickey’s hips and grab his thick cock. He began stroking in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck, Ian. A little more.”

Ian grinned, his mind picking up on the fact that Mickey called him by his first name. His hips moved deeper, giving the other man what he needed. Soon enough Ian could feel Mickey’s dick getting impossibly harder in his hand before he was cumming, shooting onto the bed. The feeling of Mickey’s slick cum on his hand sent Ian’s body into a frenzy. He pounded into him a dozen more times before his orgasm hit him. He groaned out Mickey’s name as he pulsed inside the man. 

Once Ian’s brain came back down to Earth he removed his hand from Mickey’s spent cock and slowly pulled out. He took off the full condom, tied it, and tossed it off the bed. He collapsed next to Mickey on the bed, breathing heavily. Mickey turned around to lay on his back next to him.

“Holy shit, Gallagher. You sure know how to wreck an ass.”

Ian looked at Mickey’s smiling face and grinned. “You said it’s what you wanted tonight. And I always aim to please.”

Mickey leaned forward and placed a kiss on his shoulder. Ian closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. This was already the best first date he’d ever had. Hell, it was the best sex he’d ever had in his many years of doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try my hardest to get this finished in the next few weeks!!  
> Thanks for all the comments, so glad you guys care about this fic!


End file.
